The Cybernetic Soldier
by CommanderAnth0n7
Summary: A hundred year old soldier gets drawn into the politics of the supernatural world. With his knowledge and capabilities, will he be able to keep everything in balance, or will war consume the world? (Under Rewrite/Revision)
1. Chapter 1: Legacy

1800hrs  
Abandoned Warehouse, Kuoh Industrial Area

Walking towards the warehouse all I could smell was decay. I was hired by Sirzechs Lucifer, some big shot in the devil community, to remove a stray devil from the area. I have been working with Mr Lucifer for about 10 years now so I didn't bat an eyelid when he asked me to help. I had asked why his sister was not contacted but he said he needed it done effectively and that it would be less likely to result in failure if other strays were to be inside. I open the door and immediately realise why he contacted me over his sister Rias. Half eaten corpses littered the floor, intestines hung from the railings; blood painted the walls, normal minds wouldn't be able to cope in here let alone fight monsters.

"Fuck me," I say under my breath as I shut the door behind me. The light was fading fast so I switched to thermal vision. "Shit," I say when I see 3 large heat signatures in front of me; "by order of Sirzechs Lucifer…"I begin in a loud voice however another voice cuts me off

"Look who we have here," says a feminine voice, "what a handsome boy"

"Maybe we can get him to impregnate us and make little monsters," says another, as I unsheathe one of my dual swords with my left hand and draw one of my twin desert eagles with my other.

"Looks like he doesn't want to live, well at least we can ride his corpse once he dies," says the last one. I sigh, I was hoping for an easy 50K but nope, not today. The first to strike had a human top and the rest of her was a long snake about 10 metres or so. She tries to whip her tail around but all it rewards her with is having half of it sliced off. She screams in pain before I put 2 light bullets through her brain, silencing the scream. The other 2 strays just stood in shock as they watch their sister get blown away by a boy not even half their size.

"You bastard" they hiss as I start sprinting towards them. I identify the main reason I was here, Viser. She is not a pretty sight. As I close the other one tries to crush me with one of her massive feet, however, I dive directly underneath her and slice her stomach open. Her stomach and intestines instantly fall out and blood goes everywhere. She howls and tries to keep her internal organs, well internal. Viser at this point was fuming but I have had enough for the night so I decide to finish this up.

"Lunar, can I borrow some energy?" I ask as I sheath my sword

 **[Sure]** a voice coming from my left arm answers

"Cool, RAILGUN ACTIVATE," I say. Instantly after that my left arm goes a light grey then turns into a railgun.

I point the railgun at Viser, "unfortunately for you Viser, you won't be riding this dragon tonight" I say with a smirk before firing, splitting her straight down the middle. The railgun changes back into my arm as I turn to leave, however I stop when I hear clapping coming from a balcony above me.

"Bravo, well done, good show," says a well-presented male on the balcony

"What do you want?" I ask looking straight into his eyes as I holster my pistol

"Me? Well I just wanted to talk to the last heir of the Annihilation Nation Clan about land rights"

"I have already told you that I'm not giving up my mother's land, even if I am only human, it is still my birthright," I say, the tone in my voice becoming more serious.

"If you aren't going to cooperate then you leave me no choice," he says before whistling. 12 armed devils surround me, all looking to kill me.

 **[They can't be serious can they?] Lunar asks**

"Apparently they are," I reply, taking up a defensive position, both pistols drawn.

"This is your last chance, cooperate or die," he says in a threatening tone

"Ok," I reply before firing my pistols, blowing the brains out of the 2 devils that are holding firearms in front of me. The rest of the devils hesitate, giving me a chance to jump over the 2 fresh corpses and face the enemy. My dragon tail produces a 6-inch spike at the end, making a few question if it the reward they were offered is worth almost dying for.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" the man yells before the devils charge at me. I put 4 more down before they get into striking range. I block a horizontal sword slash with my cybernetic right arm before stabbing the attacker with my tail then put 2 shots into him for good measure. I dive out of the way of a vertical axe strike which gives me about a fraction of a second of breathing room before I am hounded again.

"You know what, fuck you guys," I say, trying to get some distance between myself and my attackers. I pull a flash bang from my belt, remove the pin and drop it just in front of me. It goes off, blinding everyone except myself.

"Time to finish this, minigun ACTIVATE!" I call out. The panels on my arm pull back (much like the reaper out of black ops 3) revealing a 12.7mm triple barrel minigun. I open up, turning half of the enemy into a red paste. After seeing that display of firepower the 2 devils that are left throw down their weapons and cower on the floor as I walk past.

I look up to see the man turning around and begin to run away.

"Skyraider come in," I say over the radio

"What's up Commander?" Skyraider replies

"We have an escapee exiting the building as we speak, I need you to immobilise him then you can proceed with clean-up"

"Roger commander"

I leave the warehouse and head towards the modified Formula one parked out the front.

"Let's get after him F1," I say climbing onto F1 (name of the modified formula 1). F1 guns the engine as I hang on the outside with my minigun ready to fire. We see an AD-1D Skyraider diving down in front of us, opening fire on the target, before going vertical and gaining altitude. We pull up next to the victim of Skyraider's attack; he is still trying to crawl away even though his legs have been effectively sawn off by Skyraider's 4 20mm machine guns. I hop off F1 and my tail wraps around the man's throat.

"No, please don't do this," he wheezes

"Don't do this, he pleads," I say bringing his face in line with mine. He is franticly trying to loosen the grip my tail has around his throat.

"You know what, it is always a good feeling when you put a confident asshole in their place, want to know why? It is because you get to beat the stupid out of them and then they would learn, but you, you take the position of king asshole. I have given you chance after chance to learn but you seem incapable of doing so, therefore I am going to rid the world of another asshole who refuses to see their mistakes" I say in a menacing voice as my tail crushing down on his wind pipe till a satisfying snap is heard making his body go limp. I drop him and reach into my pocket and retrieve a box of matches before lighting a match on fire and dropping it on to the corpse of the devil in front of me.

 **[That's one less devil after your land] Lunar says as I climb into F1**

"Yeah it is" I say before driving away from the burning corpse

1900hrs  
Kuoh city centre

"Time to head back to base" I say as I turn down the road that leads back home, however on the out skirts of town a man walks out in front of F1 forcing me to slam on the brakes. I managed to stop before I plough straight through him. I jump out and walk over to ask why he did not look before walking across the street. He looks at me, his eyes running up and down my attire which consisted of a grey trench coat with a few patches of red (blood), a black bullet proof vest, a black t-shirt, dark green shorts and black combat boots, as if evaluating me. He then replies, "You're the 'Commander' aren't you?"

"And if I am?" I shoot back at him. He hands me an envelope.

"There's 1 billion US in it for you for a job well done," he says as I look at the envelope. I look up in shock however to my surprise there was no-one there. I had a quick look around but no-one was there. I look at the sky as I hear a rumble of thunder and get back into my car.

"So what was that about?" asked a voice seemingly out of no where

"I believe I have a new job F1" I reply to the voice of my car's AI program as few droplets of rain hit me. I close the canopy and start the V6 engine.

"Heading home?" he asks

"Yeah mate"

I turn on the spotlight bar that sits just behind my head and started moving down the dirt track in front of me. About an hour later I pull up at 'The Compound'. The compound as I like to call it is an old Airforce base that was used by the Americans during the Vietnam War for training purposes. They happened to be selling it almost 5 years ago when I first arrived in Kuoh as it was just costing them money. It sat on 1.2 thousand hectares of land and it had a skeleton crew for security. They didn't bother taking any equipment with them after the contracts were signed, which is a bonus. As I pull up at the gate 2 automated defence turrets train their sights on my car however return to their normal position as the gate slides open. Racing up the asphalt road I pulled up at the recently renovated control tower. I jumped out of F1 and walked inside as he pulled away; heading towards one of the hangers on the base.

I walk over to my bedroom which was once an office and turn on the light. I remove my trench coat and bullet proof vest followed by my t-shirt. I look at myself in the mirror, I look at my augments. My right arm, lower legs, the right side of my head and my whole back are all cybernetic augmentations. My right arm looked normal although grey in colour and it housed a 12.7mm triple barrel mini-gun (like reaper from black ops 3). My lower legs house shock absorbers and stabilizing thrusters. My back houses a multitude of different augments, a 1 metre long aerial, thrusters and a 2 metre long mechanical dragon tail to name a few. Internally my head contains the required hardware to control all the other augments. Externally I look like a soldier out of Universal Soldier with my right eye covered with a metal plate connected to tube that runs along the side of my head.

"Lite mode" I say and a mechanical spider lowers from the roof. It removes my arm and replaces it with another arm however this one is more of a frame as it doesn't have any external panels and very limited internal components. It also removes most of the components in my back as well but leaves the reactor and dragon tail. It covers the empty slots with thin metal covers so dust, water or anything else for that matter won't get into the sensitive ports or corrode the metal. I put a grey t-shirt on as I remember the envelope and pull it out of my pocket and place it on the coffee table in the lounge room before I walk outside. I head around the corner to a small car port and pull the tarp off the quad bike that is sitting there. Starting the quad I race over to the hanger farthest away from the control tower, also checking to make sure that Skyraider is back on the way, and open the doors. Inside the hanger is a teleporter I designed myself, able to teleport myself anywhere in the world as well as any vehicles I choose. I pull up next to the control panel and punch in the co-ordinates for the Lucifer mansion. I ride my quad up the ramp onto the teleporter and instantly teleported to the Underworld.


	2. Chapter 2: Legacy

2100hrs  
Lucifer Mansion, Underworld

 _Crunch!_

"Ouch, damn looks like I have to adjust the coordinates ever so slightly," I say as I shake off the one metre drop. About 500 metres ahead of me stood the Lucifer mansion. Now why I didn't teleport to the front door isn't easy to explain but it means I get in trouble a lot less. I pull up next to the front stairs that lead into the mansion; I could never get over the fact why anyone would need a mansion of that size other than to boast about it. I walk up the stairs and as I reach the top a butler comes out to greet me,

"Welcome back to the Lucifer mansion" he says in a friendly voice

"It is good to be back, is Sirzechs home?" I inquire

"I believe he is in his office" the butler replies, "will you need a room to stay?"

I look at my watch, "if it isn't a hassle then I will stay the night"

"Will you need company?" he asks with a mischievous look on his face "I am sure that one of the younger maids would love to accompany you tonight."

I just laugh at him. Wiping the tear away from my eye I reply "I am sure they would kill each other to spend the night with me however I am here on business and I am not willing to drop my standards by having sex with a client's maid. Maybe another time you will be able to convince me old man," I continue to laugh as I enter the mansion. Now the only problem was having to remember where the offices were located. I had been here more than 100 times but because this place is so big I have trouble remembering where it is every single time. Well after search for 5 minutes I run into Millicas, I guess he had heard me walking up the stairs towards the offices and poked his head around the corner and saw me standing at the top of the stairs.

"Anthon!" he yells as he runs towards me. I turn towards him and crouch down and give him a big hug. Millicas is one of the few people that know my true name; the Gremorys, lucifers and a few other devils are the only people who know my real name.

"Hey mate," I say before breaking the hug, "how have you been?"

"I've been great; I have been practicing my gun handling like you said I should"

"That's good to know, next question, aren't you meant to be in bed?" I ask. He looks away sheepishly.

"It's ok. I have a deal for you, you take me to dad and I won't tell them that you were out of bed, deal?" he quickly nods his head and gestures me to follow. About a minute later we arrive outside Sirzechs office, I kneel down to Millicas height and say "ok now you better go to bed and I might see you in the morning"

"Yes sir," he salutes before turning around and running of down the hallway. Sometimes I wish I had a son but the thought of trying to find a wife has put that dream on hold pretty much indefinitely. I turn towards the door in front of me and pushed it open. I see Sirzechs working at his desk surrounded by paper work. He looks up then returns to his work saying, "You are the only person I know that acts completely nature even though your legs are covered in blood." I look at my legs, they are still covered in blood, but at least it isn't wet blood.

"That is why I am staying the night. So I can have a bath and not make a mess of my bath back home", I say grinning, he gives me his, you have to be joking, look before putting his pen down and leaning back in his chair.

"So what has brought you to my humble abode?" he inquires.

I throw a USB onto his desk, "payment."

"How many were there?"

"Watch the footage and find out yourself," I say pulling out a special cigarette, a neon cigarette to be precise, and lighting it

"Maybe next time", he says moving the USB next to his computer, "ready for the next job?"

"I guess" I reply sarcastically

He hands me a relatively thick folder, "I need her to disappear, I don't care if you kill her, capture her or whatever I just need her out of the public eye"

I place the folder on my lap and look Sirzechs straight in the eyes,

"What's wrong?" he asks

"This evening I was attacked by 13 devils, all after my land, 11 dead and two wounded."

"Who were they?" he asks, his tone becoming more serious

"Have a guess, the remnants of the asshole squad" I growl. The asshole squad, as I call them, is a mixture of stray, pure and reincarnated devils that want to become a pillar again, "that was the final warning, next time a devil has the intention of killing me, no matter who they are, they are going to die, understand?"

"Trust me Anthon, I completely understand and I will get the word out," he says, nodding his head

"I will give you the quote tomorrow before I leave," I say, getting up to leave

"Want to have a drink tonight?" he asks. I pause at the door, thinking his offer over,

"As tempting as that sounds, I have to pass, I have plenty of work to do tonight and I am sure you don't want an unreasonable quote," I say closing the door.

As I walk away from the office Grayfia teleports in behind Sirzechs and asks, "Why do you bother with someone like him?"

Sirzechs replies, "He may be the last chance I get in saving my sister from Riser and it is always good having someone other than your father to have drinks with every now and again. He is incredibly powerful but he only ever shows the surface. He does things that I wouldn't ask anyone else to do because I know he will get it done without any hassle and even if he does find a problem he doesn't complain, he just gets to work doing what he does best, making problems disappear. An ally like that must be kept close or we may risk lose him to the opposition."

"Who is the opposition you want to keep him from?"

"Anyone who could use him to begin another great war, I mean if he became an exorcist he could wipe-out half the population in one night and there is very little that could stop him, we even have video evidence of how effective he is. He had been bending the rules for me for years but it looks like they just snapped as he is no longer going to bend his ways for me which means we need to warn all devils that if they do attack him, do not expect to make it out alive." He says taking a deep breath

"Then why don't we kill him?"

"Are you insane? He has the power to ERASE the entire Gremory clan including me in one strike and if it were to fail he has 2 high class devils plus their peerages within close proximity to his home base, which has weapons even I'm too scared to imagine. He could easily capture and either hold for ransom or kill them outright, how would that look, we would have another war and we would lose no question about it."

"I am sorry for bringing it up, my lord," Grayfia says in an apologetic manner

"Do one thing for me; get one of the maids to be his personal maid while he is here. They are to attend to his every need, even if it is only a small request," he says to which Grayfia bows before teleporting away.

2330hrs  
Lucifer Mansion, Underworld

I had spent the past 2 hours looking through the folder I was given earlier this evening and working out a plan. My target Kuroka, SS-Class Stray devil, I kept reading her file over and over again and something just doesn't add up. Senjutsu and Youjutsu both have a foundation in discipline and self-control, so why would she lash out knowing that it would put her sister in danger.

 **[Are you going to kill her?]** Lunar asks

"I want to know what happened before I make that decision," A knock on the door interrupts our conversation, "come in."

"Is there anything I can get you master?" asks a cute maid that looks about 18 years old.

"No I am fine, thank you. You are dismissed for this evening" I say looking back to my work, however the maid doesn't leave, she just stands there fidgeting, as if something was eating away at her.

"What's the matter Jade?" I ask, getting up out of my chair and walking towards her.

"It's just that," she mumbles, looking at the ground, "I was wonder if I would be able to sleep in the same bed as you?"

"Now why would you want to do that?" I reply, curious to see what she was going to say

"Well you look kind of lonely by yourself and being your personal maid I was hoping to cheer you up." I look at her, contemplating what I was going to say, I mean it had been a long time since anyone really cared for the human part of me.

"Return in 10 minutes in something a little more appropriate to sleep in," I say causing her face to light up.

"I'll be right back master," she says leaving

 **[You're becoming soft, first you let 2 devils live and now you are allowing a female to sleep with you but you don't even know a lot about her]**

"I know, however I know more about her than you think"

I pull out a map of japan and compare the coordinates given to me to find the rough location of Kuroka's hideout. From the Compound it would take about 7 hours by road however the planes would be able to make it less than an hour. So my plan is to send my planes to do a 24 hour surveillance of that location for a week until we get visual conformation of Kuroka then I will go and see if I can get to the bottom of this whole situation and at the end of that decide whether she deserves to live or not.

"Now, how much is it going to cost me in fuel?" I ask myself before Jade enters the room.

"It is time to go to sleep master" she says, massaging my shoulders.

"Ok," I say getting up and climbing into bed. It is at this point that I see what jade is wearing. She is wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and a black lacy thong. She gets in beside and snuggles up to me,

"Can I ask you a question?" she whispers in to my ear

"What would you like to know?" I reply

"Why is it that whenever you come here all the other girls get excited and yet you rarely engage with them?"

"I wouldn't know; why were you so excited to be chosen to be my personal maid?" Jade goes very red at my question.

"Well … it's just that you treat us as like we are equal and not a lower breed. You see, most maids have to do some terrible things when other high class devils are here and are treated like dirt, but Sirzechs treats you as if you are more important than anyone else yet you don't request anything and what you do request, it is very little in the grand scheme of things. You do not request anything sexual or out of the ordinary, you just request normal, simple things."

"Doesn't that answer your question?" I chuckle

"Listen if you want to do some a little more adventurous, just ask I am more than willing to do anything you want" she says, positioning herself on top of me

"I may hold you to that, but for now let's get some sleep" I say pulling her into a tight embrace

Next day - 0700hrs

I slowly open my eyes to a very unfamiliar feeling. I am currently being suffocated by boobs.

 **[You seem to be in a spot of bother]**

"Go away," I say to Lunar while moving Jade off me, "right time to pick up where I left off."

I work for the next hour, running calculation and finding approximately how much fuel is required for the mission. I decided to take a break from work and wander on down to the kitchen. Normally I would imagine a kitchen of this size to be busy with activity but not a soul was around. I walk over to where I presume to food to be keep and sure enough it was stocked to the brim. Most people would whip out the bacon and eggs whenever they could but to be honest I don't really like bacon and eggs so I just grab a loaf of bread and make some Vegemite toast. I eat for about 10 minutes before heading back to my room. I notice that it is really quiet as I walk back. I enter my room to find that jade had left and a note was sitting on my desk. It reads,

"Dear Anthon,

Thank for allowing me to spend the night with you, just being around you makes me feel free. Remember if there is anything you want, just come and ask and I will make it so.

Your Personal Maid,

Jade"

 **[I think she likes you]**

"It is a possibility."

I have just about everything packed up when I hear a knock on the door. I calmly walk over and open the door to see Sirzechs standing at the door with a black briefcase.

"It's good to see you up," he says handing me the briefcase, "payment from your last assignment."

I hand him a sheet of paper, "quote for this one"

He looks at the paper in his hand then nods, "that seems reasonable."

"Now if you will excuse me I have a Stray devil to look for" I say moving past Sirzechs

"Good hunting."

I walk outside and see Millicas pretending to ride my quad bike

"If you want to ride it for real then you should come over sometime," I say as I walk up to him

"Maybe," he says getting off the quad, "will you come back?"

"I'll be back, don't you worry," I reply as I start the quad. I whip the quad around and start heading away from the mansion. Once far enough away I press the return button that teleports the quad and myself back to the Compound. I ride back over to the control tower and head straight up to the observation deck. I boot up the main computer, the screens comes to life will a wall of code. Once the computer boots, I go to the Compound's inventory list and figure out what vehicles are going on recon. I end up with a list of 5, 4 aircraft, 1 ground vehicle. The ground vehicle is called Tiv as he was originally the T.I.V 2 that the storm chasers used. I haven't really changed Tiv since I bought him other than strip most of the weather monitoring equipment and where the camera was placed now houses 2 .50Cal heavy machine guns. The aircraft list is as follows Predator, Skyraider, Warthog and Raptor. Predator is a MQ-9 Reaper Drone that has been modified with a central pylon for an extra fuel tank and has a .50cal in each wing plus 500 rounds per gun. Skyraider is an AD-1D Skyraider (nothing was really changed, just updated). Warthog is an A-10 Warthog and Raptor is an F-22 Raptor. You can see that I got lazy with picking names for my vehicles. I now I just have to organise the briefing. This is going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3: Legacy

**[ ] Lunar**

The Compound  
1200hrs

I am currently briefing the team that were about to run recon of the target area for the next week. When one plane runs out of fuel another one takes its place. Tiv is going to park up 100 metres away to keep a close eye on the house. Once conformation that Kuroka actually lives there I will go in and get to the bottom of her story then decide on what to do next.

"Everybody load up and be ready to move out and remember you need to swap out so you have enough fuel to get to base. No need to try and stretch you fuel out, we have plenty. Now move!" I command, Predator preps for take-off while the other aircraft go and get the surveillance equipment ready for their shift. I jump on to Tiv as he drives by towards the Teleporter hanger. I watch Predator take off just as Tiv pulls into the hanger and drives straight up the ramp onto the teleporter. I jump down off the teleporter and start loading the coordinates into the computer.

"See you in a week" Tiv says

"Let's hope it is less" I reply before pushing the button and making Tiv vanish in a flash of blue light. I start walking back over to the control tower when I remember that letter that was given to me yesterday. I walk back over to the control tower before stopping just in front of the entrance. I could feel demonic power just on the other side. I pull both of my Desert Eagles out of their holsters and open the door slowly. I sweep the lounge room, kitchen and dining room but nothing was out of place. I holster both pistols and move over to the letter that I left and open it. All that is inside is a USB. I pull out my laptop and plug the USB. All the USB has on it is one video file. I open it. I see Sirzechs on screen,

 **[Ok this is getting weird]**

"I'm with you on this one"

I start the video,

"Hello, Commander. I know this seems strange however this mission is to stay off the books. In 5 weeks my sister is to be married to Riser Phenex however she is heavily against it and as her big brother I have done almost everything I can to help her. But I am down to 2 options left. The first is to eliminate him from existence or 2, a one on one fight to give rias her freedom back. The first would require you to do all the work but no-one would know it was you who killed Riser. Meaning that you would stay out of the spotlight however we would not be able to contact each other about payment for the next few months. Option 2 requires you just to turn up and fight on the night of the engagement party but that would put you in the spotlight for the whole underworld to see. Codes to confirm choice are open field and cage fight. Please mate if you won't do it for me, do it for her, she deserves better."

The words end of recording pop up. What he said at the end triggered an old memory to flash up in my mind, something that I hadn't thought of in years. A blood red tear rolls down my cheek from underneath my plate covering my right eye.

 **[You alright mate?]**

"Yeah I'm fine" I reply wiping away the blood off my face

 **[So what do you think?]**

I sigh, this was a tough one. On one hand I remain unknown to the devil community majority of the devil but on the other hand I face him head on in battle with honour. Then an idea floats into my mind,

"What if I were to use light RIP rounds?"

 **[That would certainly do damage, couple that with the 12.7mm's rate of fire you could rip him limb from limb, then you could hide your true power]**

I send an email to Sirzechs saying "cage fight is a go."

 **[You better do some training before then]**

"Yeah it might help," I say as I put my laptop on the table and walk into my room.

"Full Combat Mode," I say. The mechanical spider instantly lowers and gets to work changing me into a one man army. It swaps my 'frame arm' for the one that transforms into a 12.7mm minigun. The spider removes all dust covers on my back exposing all the available ports. It lowers down my flight pack containing retractable wings, 2 tail fins closely resembling ones off an F-22 and thrusters. On my right shoulder a M72 law Rocket launcher is attached, which folds back and sits parallel with my spine when not being fired as well as an aerial on the left side of my back. My twin swords run down along my spine. An Exoskeletal frame is fitted to my left arm with a flamethrower and 2 combat knives.

"Ok let's roll" I say walking outside

 **[How long has it been since you have used all of your kit at once?]**

"About 6 months or so, why?"

 **[This is going to be amusing]**

"Oh be quiet you" I say as I extended my wings and fire up the thrusters. It took me about 10 minutes to achieve level flight. Let's just say I might need some practice.

6 days later  
The Compound  
0800hrs

I have been getting back up to scratch over the past 6 days and I must admit I regret not doing any proper training because I forgot everything over the past 6 months. I had just finished up breakfast and was heading up to the observation deck to get a mission report from the 2 on lookout before getting back to training.

"This is Compound, requesting mission update," I say over the radio.

"This is aerial surveillance, can't see anything sir."

"This is Ground surveillance; there hasn't been a peep, sorry Anthon."

"It's alright fellers we still have 24 hours left" I say before turning to go back down stairs but the radio crackles to life

"Commander this is Predator, I have visual of a vehicle moving directly towards target location, 10km away."

I bolt back over to the radio, "how long till it arrives at the target location?"

"Roughly 5 minutes, however I will be switching out with Warthog before then."

"Ok, just keep an eye on that vehicle till then," I reply as I switch to the local channel around the base "F1, please report to the control tower. I repeat, F1, to report to the control tower"

I race downstairs, grab my trench coat and run outside to meet F1 just as he pulls up

"Where to?" he asks

"Teleporter, now step on it," I reply climbing onto the outside of F1

He shifts into high gear and we are over there in no time. He parks up next to the computer. I dismount F1; push the teleport button before jumping onto the teleporter and vanishing in a flash of blue light.

Target location  
0805hrs

I land on the ground with a light thud, I can see Tiv through the shrubbery about 400 metres away. I hear a car closing on me so I dive on the ground to avoid being seen. Once the car has passed me, I pick myself up of the ground and made my way to Tiv.

I walk up to Tiv, "it's Kuroka, 100%," he says as I crouch down next to him.

"Ok this is how it is going to go down, I will knock on the front door and ask if I can talk to her, you keep watch and report anything, like a car pulling up."

"Roger."

Over the radio I hear, "heads up Commander, there are 3 18 wheelers heading straight for you, they will be on top of you in 5 minutes."

"Shit." I move over to the front door and knock on it casually, nothing happens. I knock again, nothing happens. Can't even hear anyone inside so I try the handle but it is locked forcing me to pull out one of my pistols and put one bullet through the tumbler lock. I push the door open and quickly search for Kuroka. 2 minute passes and I am starting to sweat bullets as I still have no idea where she is.

"Lunar I need a Bioscan of the immediate area,"

30 seconds slowly tick by.

 **[She is directly below us]**

"How the fuck does that work?" I question as I look for possible ways down. I flip the couch, move the TV cabinet, roll up the rug but find nothing. I was running out of time as I could now feel the vibrations from the trucks.

"How much concrete is between me and her?"

 **[No less than a metre]**

I was running out of options as I could hear a large amount of footsteps outside.

"Commander I don't mean to concern you, but they brought tanks."

I was down to one option however that one option was very experimental.

"Tiv, hold you fire. Warthog give them a warm welcome but don't push your luck." I command

"Sir, yes sir!" they reply in unison

 **[Are you really going to try and save her?]**

"Yes I am, because I believe that she has a valid reason for killing her previous master and it is in my blood to help other people who need it. So you ready?"

 **[Sure let's do it]**

" **Balance** Breaker: **Alpha** Titan" we say in unison. I loss sight as I feel my body expand and gain mass. About 5 seconds later I am able to see again. I am now no longer a man; I am now a 6 metre tall alpha class titan (Titanfall). Lunar has had some very interesting hosts in the past; however they always stayed out of combat. This is his first time seeing what his own balance breaker looks like when it isn't corrupted. On the right arm it had 2 GAU-8 Avengers (the same gun that is fitted to the A-10 Warthog) attached to the forearm and on the left arm it has a railgun capable of splitting a battleship in half from bow to stern. Warthog flies over head giving fire support however I am the one who is mostly being shot at. I aim the railgun at the ground and fire making sure that would not hit Kuroka. The hole made by the projectile is just big enough to be able to put my hand through and pull Kuroka out who seems to have passed out. My chest section opens up and I place Kuroka inside to protect her from the gunfire.

"Commander, I am all out" warthog informs me over the radio

"It's alright, I can deal with it now" I reply turning to face the enemy. I open up on the remaining tank, shredding its armour.

 **[Look, they're running] lunar says laughing his ass off**

I turn around and sure enough they are all running back down the road. Oh come on I think to myself as I start lighting them up, their bodies just explode on impact. The road leading away is just covered in blood and body parts.

 **[Anthon, we need to return, Kuroka is not doing very well]**

"Right, all teams report to base, mission accomplished" I say as I teleport back to base. Still in my balance breaker mode I move over to the control tower before I change back. I haul Kuroka into my bed room and place her on my bed. I look at my hand and it is covered in Kuroka's blood so I immediately rush into the kitchen and grab the first aid kit. She is probably going to hate me for destroying her kimono but it is going to save her life, I told myself as I cut the fabric around the wound. After 10 minutes of cleaning, stitching, bandaging and doing other general check-ups (get you mind out of the gutter), I walk into the bathroom to clean up, making sure that everything is disinfected and that all the blood goes down the drain. I walk back into my room and pull some of my older clothes out of my wardrobe and place them on the end of the bed with a note saying "spare clothes for you." I recall the events that had taken place today as I lie down on the lounge, "damn I have been busy and it isn't even lunch time."


	4. Chapter 4: Legacy

**[ ] Lunar**

1200hrs  
The Compound 

It has been over 3 hours since I 'rescued' Kuroka; I have been just lounging around the house thinking of something to do while I wait for her to get up. Don't get me wrong I have plenty of things I should be doing but it is all outside and I don't want her to disappear on me. I get up to make lunch as I am feeling a bit hungry. As I get up I hear the squeal of tires. I move over to the window to see what, or rather who was burning rubber. I pull open the curtain to see F1, F40 (A Ferrari F-40) and GTR (A Nissan GT-R) drift train around the hangers. I started to think why they would be doing it but before I could finish that thought I hear a loud thud come from my room. I hurry over and open the door and see that Kuroka had fallen out of bed and onto the floor. As I edge closer to see if she is okay I hear a light sob coming from her. She hears me and immediately turns around and backs herself up against the wall.

"Please don't kill me," she pleads before bursting into tears.

"Please stop crying, I'm not going to kill you," I say crouching down and edging ever so closer.

"That's what they said before they turned me into a slave" She says, looking at me with a look of disbelief and moving further away.

"I'm not lying, I wouldn't have patched you up if I wanted you dead," I say pointing at the bandage wrapped around her stomach, trying to get her to see reason. She looks down at the bandages as I move within an arm's length of her

"If I were to kill you I don't think that little Shirone would be too happy with me," I smile as I reach over and wipe away the tears from her left cheek. I half expected her to jump at my touch but she just looks up at me, looking deeply into my eye (you know because the other one is covered by metal), seeing that the words I spoke are true. She immediately pounces on me, forcing me to the floor and begins crying again, saying thank you over and over again. I wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly to show her that I was here for her. We stay like that for a few minutes before she breaks the hug and hovers just above me, looking into my eye. It was at this moment that I realize the she is completely naked. It was a war inside my body, man vs machine.

"So who is my savior? nyaa~" she asks in a visibly happier mood

"A-A-Anthon," I manage to stammer out

"Anthon…. That sounds like the name of a strong leader," She says sitting up on my lap, pondering my name, allowing me to see her naked body.

"Well… I am the leader of a mercenary team," I say trying to not get too drawn in by her beauty.

"Really?" she looks at me curiously.

"Well you are currently inside the HQ, the rest of the team is outside."

"Could I meet the team that helped to saved me?"

"Sure, but only after you get dressed and when we return from getting lunch," she looks at herself and smiles,

"You must have a very strong will to not have stared at them during this whole conversation nyaa~" she says crossing her arms to emphasize her bust.

"I have trained in self-control for years, however this is one of the more challenging situations I have been placed in" I say looking her straight in her eyes, not daring to look away. She gets up off me and walks over to closet,

"So what can I wear?" she asks

"Right I forgot you don't have any clothes here, just grab anything that fits nicely, we can grab you some new clothes while we are in town," I say getting off the floor. I stop at the door, "I will be waiting outside you," I say before walking outside.

"Landcruiser report to the control tower," I say over the radio. A minute later a black 75 series dual cab Landcruiser pulls up, complete with a Tuff bulbar, snorkel and 6 spotlights, 2 on the front and 4 on the roof. I get in to the driver's door,

"So where are we headed?" Landcruiser asks as I put my seatbelt on

"Into town," I reply as I see Kuroka walk out the front door

"Is that…"

"Yep," I cut off Landcruiser as Kuroka climbs aboard.

"Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yes," she replies as she puts her seatbelt on.

About 40 minutes down the road lunar asks if now would be the time to ask the all important why question. I sigh; asking the question now would mean I could have a report ready with the final bill for Sirzechs by lunch time tomorrow; however I have no idea how to ask the question. Kuroka looked at me and could see that I had something else on my mind other than what I want for lunch. So she decided to ask what was wrong. I take a deep breath, _here we go_ ,

"Well, there is something I would like to know…" I begin. I look over and see that I have her full attention. "Why did you kill you master?" her face instantly goes from curious to downcast. A minute passes before she begins to speak,

"Anthon, do you have any family?" she asks looking towards her feet. This wasn't a topic I had expected to tread on but if I want the truth I have to go with it.

"I had a family, right up till the point that I failed," I respond, digging up old memories, fighting to hold back the tears.

"Would you do anything to protect them?" she asks still looking at the floor

"I did everything I could to protect them without effecting their lives too drastically" I reply, letting Landcruiser take over driving as blood slowly rolls down my right cheek from under my eye plate.

"I killed him to protect Shirone as he wanted to harm her," she says looking at me with tears running down her face, but gets a massive shock when she sees me resting my head against the steering wheel, tears rolling down my face.

"Anthon, what's wrong?" she asks undoing her seatbelt

"I killed them," I say, sitting up properly

"What?"

"Because of my failure, my inability to protect them, it is my fault they are dead," from that point I just burst into tears. She moves across the cab and sits on my lap. She wraps her arms around me and just holds me, trying to be as supportive as she can. We stay like that for 10 minutes as I try to gain control over my feelings. I finally pull myself together,

"I guess we may need each other for more than we think," Kuroka jokes. I chuckle, maybe I think to myself as I wipe my face clean.

"It takes a strong man to blame himself for something beyond his control and keep living," She says stroking my cheek, "Most people I know would have killed themselves for that sort of mistake but here you are, still fighting and doing what's right. That is the sort of man I want to be associated with, one who takes responsibility for is action and blames himself for failure and not anyone else. From now on lets be each other's family nyaa~," Kuroka states, blushing madly.

"You mean…"

"My mother told me when I was young that if I ever met a man who can stand firm even in the face of catastrophic failure, that I should stay by his side as he will keep the people around him safe. I wanted to find a strong mate to have children with to save my race and now my search is over," she explains, looking at me for an answer. I sit there, absorbing all that she had said. I then wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly, "thank you for choosing me; I had lost all hope of finding anyone who looks at the inside and not the scaly outer shell."

Our tails intertwine as we embrace each other.

"Ok if we are going to be 'family' there is something you may want to know about me," I say breaking the hug

"What would that be?" Kuroka asks

"I am actually the host of the lost dragon," I say as we reach the asphalt.

"You mean!"

 **[Yes I exist; my name is Lunar or as everyone else calls me The Lost Dragon of Legends] Lunar says coming out of nowhere.**

"No way," she replies in a very surprised state

"Lunar, deploy Railgun," I command and as requested my left arm transforms in to Lunar's Railgun. She runs her hand along the Railgun to see that her eyes aren't tricking her.

"So my mate not only is a strong human but also hosts the strongest dragon in the universe nyaa~," she pieces together as she moves back to her chair and puts her seatbelt back on as we can see Kuoh in the distance.

We have lunch and spend the next 2 hours shopping. She grabs clothes and other essentials while I get food and do some other errands. We meet back at Landcruiser; she has 4 bags full of clothing while I have got food for the next 2 weeks. Instead of going straight home I make a detour and park outside the Kuoh academy. I look over at Kuroka, who is looking somewhat worried,

"You can sense them can't you?" I ask, she nods

"Your sister goes to this school; however it is not time to meet her," I say driving away from the school

"I wonder if they could feel my presents?" she asks.

"If they did, they will most likely report it to either Lucifer or Leviathan, so I wouldn't worry," I say turning down the road that leads home.

"Why is that?" she turns to me with curiosity.

"Well I sometimes work with Lucifer, so if they report it to him he would instantly turnaround and ask me what I was doing as he is the only one who knows that I am in contact with you," I reply shrugging my shoulders. "Anyway I have to hand in a report to Sirzechs tonight to get you off the wanted board so then you won't be targeted by bounty hunters or groups of devils."

"Thank you, I knew my instincts weren't lying to me when I choose you to be my mate nyaa~." It felt like my cheeks were on fire after what she had just said.

"Also who are the people that made you into a slave before you obviously escaped?" I ask, she looks at me trying to decipher what my intentions were.

"They call themselves the 'Love Triangle' and as the name suggests they sell sex slaves," she admits

"They didn't do anything?"

"No, they wouldn't as I was apparently 'exotic.' Every time I was sold I would kill the person who bought me, so I guess that is where my reputation of gone power mad comes from. They would capture me because of an implant in my side that would tell them where I was and it could produce an electric shock to slow me down," she says, lifting up her shirt and touching her bandaged wound.

"Then how did you get away this time?" I ask, curious.

"They were changing the implant and I guess they didn't give me enough anesthetics so I lashed out, ripping out the old one I then proceeded to steal a car and drive home which at that point you rescued me, Nyaa~."

"What is their location?" I ask, stopping at an intersection.

"NO, you are not going to do what I think you are going to do," she replies almost yelling

"You mean that I can't save innocent girls before they become sex slaves," I say with an evil smirk, knowing that I got her there.

"I will tell you the address when we get back to your place," she says, pouting at being outplayed.

We arrive home about an hour later. I pull up out on the runway and get out of Landcruiser. Kuroka gets out and asks, "What are we doing out here?"

"I just thought that you would want to meet the people who helped rescue you," I say as I reach for my radio, "can all vehicles involved with Operation Stray Cat please make their way to the runway."

Various hanger doors open and 5 machines appear and turn towards the runway. The first to arrive is Tiv followed by the 4 planes. Kuroka looks at me puzzled so I step forward to explain, "you know when I said that I am the leader of a group of mercenaries…" she nods, "well to be more accurate I am the leader of an AI mercenary group, meaning each of these machines have their own AI core. There are 20 vehicles on base and 18 have their own AI core. And these are the machines that helped rescue you; from left to right we have Tiv, Raptor, Predator, Skyraider and Warthog."

She thanks them before they return to the hangers from which they came. We climb onto the tray and ride Landcruiser over to the HQ before unloading the shopping. I begin to cook dinner as Kuroka goes and showers. We eat dinner together; Kuroka comments that I am a good cook for a male.

"So where are they hiding" I say, referring to this afternoons conversation.

"Here," she says, handing me a piece of paper.

After dinner I head up to the observation deck to write a mission report for Sirzechs while Kuroka watches TV. I spend 3 hours writing before I send it to Sirzechs explaining that Kuroka is innocent and the current situation as well as the final bill. I also check the location of that address Kuroka gave me before moving from my desk to the recliner chair in the corner. I close my eyes and before I know it I had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Legacy

**[] Lunar  
**

It has been 2 weeks since Kuroka had moved in and I must say it has been an interesting 2 weeks. It has made me do things that haven't done since before my family left me behind. Things like knocking on the toilet door before entering, yes I did walk in on her on the toilet, stop laughing. Carrying a loaded airsoft pistol at all times is something that I hadn't done since I had left home but now I have to just in case we get into an impromptu battle over who is cooking dinner. Sleeping arrangements was very different for both of us which has taken a little getting used to. I had offered to get another bed but Kuroka said that as we were now 'mates' we should sleep together in the same bed. Which would have been fine however she doesn't sleep with clothes on, I had insisted on getting another bed but she just turned around and said with her cat ears and tails out, "this is a special privilege for the one I love" and I couldn't say no to that. Anyway back to today…

I was currently working on one of many projects around the Compound. My current one is to build a V8 supercar for the upcoming race meet that is held here every year. There are different types of events that are held during the meet such as drag, drift, rallycross and many more. My personal favourite is the circuit event which reminds me of the V8 supercar races from back in Australia and Nascar, I guess. Kuroka is inside looking for a car for herself as I had offered to get her whatever she wanted, which might have been a mistake but I figured that with the next job nearing I could afford it. I was near completing of my V8 when my phone went off and as any normal person would I checked it. I look at the lock screen to see that it was an alert reminding me that I need to go and see Rias for my monthly report. I looked at the time "12 o'clock huh" I mumble to myself as I clean the grease off my hands and leave the workshop. I walk into the control tower and see Kuroka sitting on the lounge with her computer on her lap. She hears the door open and turns to see me walking through the door.

"You hungry?" she asks turning back to her laptop.

"Maybe" I reply walking past, patting her on the head gently. I move in to the kitchen and open the fridge. We seem to be a bit low on food; I think I will grab some food while I am in town as well. I turn to Kuroka as I grab the leftovers from last night's meal and place it on the bench.

"I am heading into town after lunch, is there anything that you need done?" I ask between mouthfuls. It somewhat catches her attention. She points to the envelope on the bench, "Could you please deliver that to my little sister?" she asks in a pleading tone with puppy dog eyes.

"You make it seem like I wouldn't do it" I say, giving a sly smile.

"It's not that it is just my next statement may catch you out, nyaa~" she says looking back at her computer. I put the rest of my leftovers back in the fridge, grabbed the envelope and sit next to her and look at the screen. On the screen is a picture of a legendary rally car, the Lancia Stratos.

"Well I did say any car, didn't I?" I chuckle, she nods. "Well it might take me a few weeks to track down but I will find one. If not I will build it from scratch," I say to her. Her eyes go wide with joy as she wraps me up in a hug. She kisses me on the cheek before letting me go.

"Thank you, nyaa~" she whispers in my ear as she backs away, a smile plastered on her face as she looks back at her computer. I grab one of her tails and she instantly whips her head around but before she could say anything my lips crash into hers. She seemed annoyed but it instantly melted away as our tongues explore each other's mouth. We parted with a trail of saliva connecting our mouths, slightly panting.

"What was that for?" she asks, her face as red as a beetroot

"To show you that you mean more to me than anything else in the world and that even if I were to build that car it would not show even a quarter of my love for you" I say as I caress her cheek. I don't know how but her face went an even darker shade of red. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and got up to leave.

"I should be back tonight" I say, grabbing my trench coat and heading out the door.

 **[Well that was interesting] Lunar yawns**

"You're awake?" I question as I run to the closest hanger

 **[I was bound to get up soon, but my host decided to get me up a little bit earlier]**

"Sorry about that" I reply, opening the hanger doors to allow F1 to drive through

 **[I am amazed that she can do all that stuff and not get embarrassed but when you do it she turns into a red hot mess] Lunar said out loud making me think about it as well**

"I guess she is not used to being on the receiving end" I say opening F1's cockpit and climbing in

"Who is not used to being on the receiving end?" F1 cuts into the conversation but before I was able to answer lunar says,

 **[Anthon just made out with Kuroka]**

"You sly dog, can we be expecting any large announcements soon?" F1 says as we roll out of the hanger

"Be quiet you" I say, realising what he was referring to, as we race towards town.

We arrive at the Kuoh Academy an hour and a half later. I took a longer route so I would miss all of the mid-day traffic. I drive through the gate and head towards a smaller building with a tree in front of it. I climb out of F1 and head up the stairs however I couldn't feel any devils inside, so I just let myself inside. I walk through the building until I enter the main club room. I sit down in Rias' chair as if I was the boss. I pull out a chess board from one of the draws and place in front of me. In the same draw I find normal chess pieces however a few were missing. I hover my cybernetic hand over one end of the chess board and it emits a blue light. Once the light fades away 16 pieces are now standing on the board. 8 look like standard infantry men, 2 are rocket artillery, 2 main battle tanks, 2 snipers, a gunship and a mobile command vehicle. I place the normal white pieces on the opposite side however there are 7 missing which is 2 more than last time, which means I can assume that she has added to her peerage since last time I saw her. I wasn't waiting too long as I heard the doors below me open and close again. The doors in front of me burst open and I see Rias and Akeno walk through with smiles on their faces as I have probably drawn both of them away from their class.

"Board is all set up if you are willing to have another go at trying to beat me" I say grinning.

"What will the bet be this time?" Akeno asks pulling up a chair. I lean back and look at the ceiling for ideas. As Akeno and Rias are in their last year of school they decided to spice up our games by making the loser do what the winner says or something along those lines. An idea creeps into my mind that would make my job easier, "If I win, you have to come live at the Compound" I say, looking Rias dead in the eyes. She sighs before saying, "ok and as you have set the bar so high, if I win you have to take my virginity straight after the match." I had been waiting for that bet as I knew Rias was getting desperate about trying to break her relationship with Riser Phenex. I look at Rias and see that she really wants me to take her on with the current bets.

"Ok, you're on." She smiles as she places her evil pieces on the board. She starts.

(Time skip)

10 minutes later and Rias is down to her king and queen, while I have 2 queens and a few other pieces left. I have her queen in lock down while currently chasing down her king. I must admit she has played her best but she is yet to form her own play style/strategy but she is learning. I finally put her king in check mate. She lets out a deep breath,

"You know that Riser won't let me live on base, right?" she says with her head in her hands wondering how she just got smashed.

"Do you remember what we agreed upon back when we started making these bets?" I ask. She looks at me like, 'what does that have to do with Riser?' The door opens before I could continue and Kiba, Koneko and two new faces walk in. They seem happy to see me as they come up to the front desk to see the chess board. Kiba shakes my hand while Koneko sits on my lap however the two new faces sit away from me.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…" I say tickling Koneko, "we agreed upon helping each other fulfil the lost bet, so in this case I am going to help you, however it appears my time is up" I conclude as I see two symbols appear on the floor. I activate my active camo and move Koneko over to one of the lounges and then stand dead silent in the corner of the room that is next to the main entrance but across from the bathroom. I recognise the two symbols, one Phenex and the other Lucifer. Rias' face changed from happy to disgust in an instant as 2 people appeared in front of us.

(Time skip)

It has been a brutal 10 minutes of holding fire and standing dead silent in the corner. Riser has just been sitting next to Rias, either drinking tea or touching Rias, which is really pissing me off. Finally Rias has had enough,

"That's enough Riser, let it go, what don't you understand, I have no intention of marrying you!" she says getting off the lounge

"But my darling, Riser believes that your family's circumstances are still such that you cannot afford to be so selfish" he counters. I don't know what it is about him but he is about to open a can of whoop ass.

"I will not bring my family to ruin. I have no intention of denying your right to our name however let me be clear, my husband will be my choice"

"Remember, it is imperative for devils to stay pure blood, we are still recovering our numbers from the last war. Both your father and brother decided on this arrangement with the future of devils in mind."

 **[My fucking ass they did]** I nod my head in agreement

"My father, brother and my whole clan made this decision because they are in to greater rush. For the final time, Riser, I will not marry you"

"For the time Rias, Riser bears the reputation of the house of Phenex, besmirching our good name is unacceptable." He says looking down on her. There is a very fine line between asshole and enemy and he had just steamed straight over it. I deactivate the active camo, walk over and pull Rias away from Riser, draw one of my twin desert eagles as I pull Rias behind me. Grayfia looked surprised as she had only just realised that I was in the room during the whole situation, Riser did not however look impressed.

"Riser demands to know what you think you are doing!" he yells at me, obviously angry.

"It is called an intervention" I smirk. Rias' peerage just looks on in disbelief as a human stands up to a pure blood with no traceable fear.

"Riser wants to know how you can intervene when this doesn't even concern you!" he yells, getting increasingly aggressive with every passing minute. Akeno just face palms when she hears that,

"He is probably the most affected by this" she states, drawing Riser's attention to herself. This is when Grayfia decides to speak up,

"Riser, it seems you do not know who is standing in front of you so I shall explain. The man standing in front of you is known as the Commander in the underworld. He has slain countless SS-class stray devils, as well as been a big brother to Rias' since the day they met. Sirzechs hired his family to look after her as he was unable to supervisor her in the human world and although the man in front of you looks powerless he is one of the most powerful beings in the world, ranking as an ultimate class devil if he were a devil. Rias has tried getting him into her peerage but he requires a king piece, so I suggest you be careful what you say…."

Riser turns his head back towards me. You could only barely see it but there was fear in his eyes. Rias' peerage also stares at me, not so much in fear but in awe of what they have befriended

"….However Sirzechs told me to keep the peace and if lady Rias insists on not marrying Riser then a rating game is in order."

"What is a rating game? And why does it sound familiar… oh yeah Sona was talking about it" said Issei (I found out who the new members were while standing in the corner)

"A rating game is when 2 high-class devils and their peerages duke it out in battles" I say looking at Riser who is looking at Rias' peerage with a smile on his face.

"Is this all of your servants Rias?" he asks with a smirk

"And so what if they are" she fires back to which he laughs and clicks his fingers. Behind Grayfia a Phenex portal appears and 15 females, all different ages, appear in a burst of flames.

"Riser has 15 pieces, in other words I have a full set" he declares

"dammit, he has 15 girls and they're all hot as hell. Dammit I hate him so much, why can't I be this good?" Issei says before starting to cry

"Rias why is your servant looking at me then weeping uncontrollably" Riser asks, to which Rias replies,

"His dream is to have a harem"

"How barbaric" says who I can only assume is Ravel Phenex before Riser called one of his girls to him and starts making out with her in front of us. I holster my weapon in disgust.

"No matter how long you live you will never have what I do. You are just a low class devil" said Riser, Issei had shot something back but I was too focused on Riser's peerage to catch it. I zoned out trying to decipher Riser's peerage to hear the argument that had just broken out however the sudden shift in power snapped me back into reality as Issei had just summoned his boosted gear. I draw both my desert eagles and aim them at the 2 people making the racket, one at Issei and the other at Riser.

"STAND DOWN ISSEI!" I yell in my best drill sergeant voice, "I will handle this so you don't need to worry."

Issei looks at me then decides to trust me rather than test me. I look at Riser then to Grayfia,

"Thank you Commander" she says. I holster my right hand pistol but keep the other one in my left hand

"Riser this is how we are going to settle things…" I begin, "I will versus you in the rating game over Rias as she has yet to mature, the rewards are this, I win Rias can marry who ever she wants however if you win, you get Rias as well as all my research into supernatural combat including phoenixes"

He ponders his options before saying "I can agree to those terms."

"You have 24 hours before the match, I suggest you prepare" I say before Riser and his peerage as well as Grayfia teleport away. After they vanish I collapse on to the lounge next to me,

"Well that could have gone better" I say with a smile on my face as Koneko runs over to make sure I am ok.

"Hey Rias could you do me a solid and go and grab my spare fuel rod out of F1" I say, sitting upright so Koneko could resume her spot on my lap. Rias snaps out of her daze and runs out to F1 to get the spare fuel rod. She returns not a minute later with a pen sized antimatter fuel rod. My tail grabs the rod and places it in a hatch on my back. Koneko puts her right hand in the right pocket on my trench coat and pulls out the envelope. She reads the name and is surprised that it is addressed to her. Seeing that Koneko had her letter I decided it was time to leave. As I climbed in to F1, Rias asked me a question,  
"What is in that letter?"

"If you want to know that you have to ask Koneko as I do not know myself" I reply as F1's turbocharged V4 engine roars to life. She nods and walks back to the doors allowing me to close the canopy and race away.

"Now all I have to do is tell Kuroka that I have a rating game tomorrow"

 **[Good luck]**


	6. Chapter 6: Legacy

**[] Lunar**

1800hrs

After leaving the academy, I spent the next 3 hours running around Kuoh doing errands before I decided to start heading home. The sun was starting to set as we hit the dirt track. I have been thinking about what I was going to tell Kuroka. I keep playing what she might say in my head when my phone goes off,

"So you have given yourself 24 hours to prepare to fight against an immortal being" says Sirzechs on the other end of the phone.

"It's nice to hear from you too" I say putting the phone on speaker

"I mean I gave you 5 weeks to prepare but you just cut a week off and you are going up against an immortal being"

"Nothing is immortal" I say in a deep voice. Sirzechs sighs before continuing

"What exactly did you bet?" he asks in a more curious tone.

"If I win, Rias gets to marry whoever she wants. If Riser wins, Rias has to marry him and on top of that I have to hand over my research into anti-supernatural combat." I say, letting F1 take over driving.

"So it is you against 15" he says, not liking those odds

"It is more like 5 vs 15" I say leaning back into my chair

"How is it 5 vs 15?"

"Well I have some machines that need to stretch their wheels and I reckon that they would love to test out some new ammo that gets delivered tomorrow morning on real targets."

"So let me get this straight, you got him to agree to a 5 vs 15 for information that can be found on the web"

"Yep"

Sirzechs just cracks up laughing on the other end of the phone. He manages to pull himself together to continue,

"Ok here is the time that you need to be at the academy," he says getting all serious, "0200hrs tomorrow night with everything you need; from there you will be teleported to the battle field"

"Ok so how many are going to be watch this event?"

"3 quarters of the underworld, why?"

"So this is a really big event."

"Well yeah, it is the first time a devil has been challenged to a rating game by a human. And also Rias' fate rides on your success, so no pressure."

"Gee, thanks" I say ending the phone call

(Time skip)

I'm currently walking up to the steps in to the control tower. I really wished that I had given myself more time to prepare but what is done, is done. I open the door and expect to see Kuroka but there is no sight of her. I put the food that I brought away and head up to the observation deck to start planning out tomorrow. I spend the next 30 minutes or so working until I realise that I haven't seen nor heard of Kuroka since I arrived home.

"Lunar can you do a bio scan for Kuroka?"

 **[Sure….she is in the bathroom]**

"What is she doing?"

 **[Sleeping by the looks]**

I shake my head as I head towards the bathroom to investigate. Sure enough, as I enter the bathroom there she is sleeping on the floor. I have actually showered while asleep so this doesn't surprise me. But what does, is the strange smell of the bathroom as well as a small puddle of bodily fluid (presumably) that is on Kuroka's leg. I go to lift Kuroka but the moment I touch her she lets out a soft moan followed by,

"No, please put it back in Commander, nyaa~"

I go beetroot red at this but Lunar just erupts in laughter in my head. I then realise where the fluid had come from, Lunar just continues to laugh at the revelation. I pick Kuroka up and start moving towards the bedroom. Pulling himself together Lunar says,

 **[You may want to put a towel around Kuroka to soak up the juices to save having to clean the bed till another day]** I have to agree I do not have time for that tomorrow

 **[Also you may want to clean up your arm]** I look at my arm to see Kuroka's juices slowly dripping on to my arm.

"Yeah that may be a good idea" I say placing Kuroka on our bed after wrapping her nether regions with a towel.

"Please don't leave" Kuroka says, still visibly asleep. I lean back over and plant a kiss on her forehead and a small smile appears on her face.

 **[She's a keeper]**

"That she is" I reply heading back towards the bathroom, getting ready to shower.

After showering and cleaning up Kuroka's wet dream I head back up to the observation deck. As I sit in my chair the radio crackles to life,

"Alpha November this is Satan, over" comes a voice over the radio

"This is Alpha November" I reply, putting my head set on

"How is the weather down there?"

"Can't complain, although we do have a slight east west cross wind"

"Ok, will be touching down in 30 minutes"

"Well that is some good news; however you can't refuel till day break"

"Looks like I will be spending the night"

"Yeah well you should be ready to fly by 8 am tomorrow"

"See you soon then"

"Copy that" I say taking off my head set then flicking a switch on the control board beside my chair which sends a message down to the hangers telling the machines to prepare for an incoming shipment of supplies. I leave the control tower and head towards the largest hanger. I open the main doors and F1 roll up to me.

"What do you need?" he asks stopping in front of me

"I need you to go and collect Tiv, Stryker, ESV and ASLAV and bring them here for briefing"

"Yes sir" he says exiting the hanger. I walk over to the white board and project a map of the battlefield on it. A few minutes later Tiv rolls in followed by a MGS M1128 Stryker, a M1132 ESV and an ASLAV-25.

"Ok team listen up, in just over 25 hours from now the rating game will be taking place. The plane coming in contains the ammo required for combat so I need you to retrieve it" I say moving towards the white board.

"Ok here is the plan of attack, you will all be stationed down here in this wooded area behind our main base" I explain circling the area behind the occult research club building, "from here you can defend the base while at the same time keeping the skies clear"

"So we hold the fort while you go and slay the enemy?" ESV asks

"Close, Tiv will be on permanent base defence however the rest of you can move out once I have taken the gym" I say marking the map

"Can we take shots when we get the opportunity while we are waiting for you to capture the building?" asks Stryker

"You can however only shoot when you have a definite target, none of the 'oh I thought I saw something' shit, conserve ammo because once we are in there we can't get a resupply" I reply in a stern voice.

"If there are no other questions, I suggest that you start equipping yourselves before the plane arrives so then you can load ammo straight away."

"Sir, yes sir" they say before leaving the hanger.

I leave the hanger just in time to see a massive Antonov An-255 touching down on the runway. The massive steel bird slows down considerably as it nears the other end of the runway before preforming a U-turn and taxiing back towards me. In an instant a train of cargo loaders exits one of the many hangers and heads towards the unloading zone, waiting for the plane to come to a halt before unloading its valuable cargo. The plane finally comes to a halt and the front of the plane opens allowing the ramp to fold out and the robots to start unloading. A figure walks down the ramp towards me,

"You were always punctual weren't you" he says with a toothy grin

"Well I need to get your ass out of here as soon as possible, don't I?" I shoot back at him.

"I thought that I could hang till after the rating game" he says extending his arm for a handshake

"Well if that's the case Satan, that means I can get that screwy engine replaced for you" I say shaking Satan's hand before turning around and walking back towards the control tower with Satan in tow. Satan is about 170cm tall, has light brown hair and blue eyes.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asks

"Me?" I look at my watch, "well seeing that it is 8pm and I have to replace an engine before the week is out, I was planning to go to bed."

"Well you are boring" he says

"I am not the one who spends 10 months in any given year in the air, now am I, anyway you can sleep on the lounge as usual, you know where to go for food and the bathroom hasn't moved."

I enter the tower and head straight for my bedroom while Satan just sits on the lounge and turns on the TV. I change out of my current attire into a pair of plain coloured shorts and crawl into bed next to Kuroka. She must have felt the bed move as she rolls over and latches onto my left arm.

"This is the best way to sleep" I mumble to myself before drifting off to sleep.

0600hrs

I slowly open my eyes as the sun shines through the curtains and onto my face. If it was any other place I would curse it but not here as it saved me from getting an alarm clock to wake me up in the mornings. I try to pull myself upright however there is a large mass keeping me from moving. I lift the blanket to see Kuroka lying on top of me. I go to move my tail but it was met with heavy resistance in the form of Kuroka's tails wrapped around it.

"I guess you really don't want to get up today" I whisper before proceeding to blow into Kuroka's cat ears. If I have learnt anything over the past few weeks is that Kuroka's ears and tails are really sensitive and is a good way of teasing her. Sure enough after a few blows I get signs of life,

"Stop teasing me and give me that massive 'railgun' nyaa~" she mumbles in her sleep.

 **[Well then]** lunar says in a surprised voice. I blow once more into her ear and it seems to work,

"No, only I am allowed to tease" she whines in a childish voice, before opening her eyes and looking straight into mine. Her face immediately goes very, very red when she sees the massive grin on my face.

"I guess you heard me talking in my sleep, nyaa~" she says sheepishly

"Well considering the fact that I had to clean up your wet dream last night, I believe that I did a little more than hear you." She just looks away very embarrassed, I chuckle. I run my hands down along her back down to her butt. I gently grope her butt, to which Kuroka lets out a soft moan, before sliding her body to the point of where her head is above mine. I go to pull Kuroka in for a kiss however she beats me to the punch. Our tongues dance in each other's mouth, trading saliva and my hands did a little exploring of their own as they went and started groping Kuroka's boobs. A few moments later we break the kiss for lack of oxygen.

"Once I finish my job I promise that you will be able to have more of me" I say with a soft smile. She looks at me a little saddened but understood why we go at it even though every fibre of her being was telling her to mate as she had entered her mating season last night. I slide out from under Kuroka and begin to get dressed in my regular attire. After getting dressed I head into the kitchen while Kuroka slips out of bed and heads to the Ensuite bathroom and turns on the shower.

"You are the best male any woman could have" she says to herself before proceeding to play with herself as she was wet from my actions and needed to release the tension that built up(who knew).

I was in the kitchen making breakfast when Satan rolls off the lounge and onto the floor, causing him to wake up. He gets up of the floor and drags himself into the kitchen.

"So what does the original devil want for breakfast" I ask as he leans on the bench

"Shut up" he says, still drowsy

"Your plane should be ready to rock and roll tomorrow"

"Thanks mate, so what are you up to today?"

"Well fixing your plane today then tonight I will be doing the final checks before battle"

"All you seem to do is work"

"I only work when there is work to be done. A week ago I had very little to do in terms of income but now I have a massive job to do." He nods as he can understand the uncertainty of work for contract workers. He starts making himself a coffee before he continues,

"So have you told her about him?" I raise an eyebrow at his question. I was about to ask how he knew about Kuroka but he is the original devil so it makes sense that he could sense her.

"Him?" I question

"You know, the 'Commander'" I place my spoon back into the bowl in front of me. It had been a long time since I had thought about the 'Commander'.

"No, I haven't" I say regretfully

"How long has she been here?" he asks, the topic getting more serious.

"Almost 3 weeks"

"And you haven't talked about it." I just hang my head in shame.

"What are you going to do when she finds out the truth?" Satan questions

"I don't know" I say, the anger building inside of me

"I don't know is your best answer… When was the last time you saw him?" Satan sends another very pointed question

"3 months ago was the last time I saw him but that wasn't even for 10 seconds before the voices took over"

"The voices are back? That is it you aren't allowed to fight tomorrow night" he almost yells. I pick him up by the collar and throw him out of the kitchen into the lounge room like a stuffed toy.

"Some's future hangs in the balance and if I don't fight she is done for!" I shout at him, having finally snapped.

"You remember what happened last time you fought with the voices in your head, 5 years ago what happened that caused you to have to be kept an hour away from anyone, you went rogue. You destroyed billions of dollars of equipment and property and almost killed people. What happens if you go rogue in the underworld, you will hunt every last devil, you will rape your own girl then move on to the next target as there is no-one left to stop you," he says picking himself up off the now broken coffee table, "I will show her if you don't."

"Fine, do as you will" I say storming out of the building

"What was that about?" Kuroka asks walking out of our bedroom. Satan looks at her and is mind is made up,

"I will explain tonight but first could you help me clean up this mess" he gestures towards the broken coffee table. Kuroka just nods.

1800hrs

I spent all day outside of the Control Tower cooling off. I figured that while I was angry I could use that energy to repair Satan's plane, even though he doesn't deserve it. I am surprised that Kuroka hasn't come looking for me. I guess that she overheard the conversation. I had to pull the faulty engine off the plane then put the spare back up and reconnect the fuel lines and control cables. Seeing the sun setting I pack away my tools and head back towards the Control Tower to get a few things before leaving for battle. I open the doors however there is no one in sight. I move into the bedroom,

"Full combat Mode" I say and the mechanical spider gets to work. Once the machine is finishes I leave the building and head for the hanger were the 4 combat vehicles are parked up ready for combat.

 **[You sure you don't want to talk?]**

"I'm fine lunar" I answer as I climb on to the roof of Stryker. I set an alarm for 0000hrs so it gives me 2 hours to get to the school before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

0000hrs

The alarm goes off waking everyone up within a 5 meter radius. I climb down from on top of Stryker and move over to the table nearby. I check that both of my pistols have 3 full spare clips before grabbing my MG36 and climbing into ASLAV. I grab the radio,

"All machines ready?"

"Sir, yes sir"

"Ok let's move out"

As we move past the control tower I see one of the curtains move however I just shrug it off to the wind.

(POV change)

"Is he gone?" Kuroka asks sitting on the lounge

"Yeah" Satan says backing away from the window, "he's gone."

"Now explain"

"Ok, but first tell me this how much of his past did he tell you?" he asks sitting on the now mended coffee table

"The most I know is that he has lost his family and he has been in japan for only 5 years as I have never really asked about his past"

"Well at least he has told you the truth. What I am about to tell you is top secret and you can't talk to anyone unless they know already, understand?" she nods slowly. Satan takes a deep breath before standing up, "follow me and we will start from the beginning."

They walk out of the building into the little shed next door. Kuroka stops at the door while Satan heads for the right hand corner of the shed. He flicks a switch underneath the bench and a slab of concrete slides away revealing a ladder. He motions for Kuroka to climb down the ladder after him. Once they reach the bottom of the ladder, they turn to see a massive steel door. Satan walks up to it and it automatically slides open. Inside there are a few large monitors, a large tube in the middle and a few book cases along the sides. Satan moves straight for the computer while Kuroka has a look at the books.

"Kuroka come here, this is what you need to see" Satan calls out. On screen is a photo of 6 people, "this was his family, this was taken 5 years ago when they all lived under the same roof."

"What does that have to with me?"

"Only two people exist out of that photo today, Anthon and his sister," Kuroka's eyes go wide at the revelation, "turn around and look behind you and you will see what he was 5 years ago." She turns around and looks at the tube. The tube walls change from grey to crystal clear. Inside the tube is what appears to be a suit built for combat, however it is filled with bullet holes. The head was the head of a machine; the wings on the back were swept back, it had large claws on its feet. It was the thing nightmares are filled with.

"That was that Anthon was 5 years ago before he lost it."

"What do you mean lost it?"

"You know how the juggernaut drive works for both the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, yes?" she nods, "well Lunar doesn't work like that, Lunar consumes life-force and sanity by just being in Anthon's body. Anthon has managed to keep his life force by turning part machine however his sanity is another story altogether. 5 years ago Anthon said that he was hearing voices in his head from the past users of Lunar but no one believed him as he had not used the juggernaut drive. But one night during a mission he snapped, he disappeared. We found him in his Balance Breaker mode at a local mine pit tearing up anything that moved. We knew something was wrong because the balance breaker wasn't its normal white colour; it was a grey with black markings. It took his entire family, a few tanks as well as air support to put Anthon down. That is why Anthon was moved here, to keep people safe if he was to lose it again."

Kuroka just keeps her eyes looking at Anthon's old frame.

"But now I can't say that we will be able to bring him back and if he goes this time it is going to be the juggernaut drive that is going to be released."

"Do we know what lunar's juggernaut drive is?" she turns and asks Satan

"No, it varies from host to host and Anthon has never used it."

"How long do we have if he goes into combat?"

"10 minutes tops"

"Can we get it to work?" she asks as she points at the suit

"No it is long gone, however Anthon made a spare suit for his brother for when he turned 18"

"Reckon it would fit?" Satan just looks a Kuroka with a questioning glance

"What are you thinking?"

"It would give me protection while I bring him back to his senses."

"You know that it was made almost 4 years ago, so it is out dated and how do you expect to bring him back?"

"Wait and see"

"You know Anthon said that types of 2 people would attach themselves to him, a Destroyer or a Cure and for everyone's sake you better be the cure."


	7. Chapter 7: Legacy

**[] Lunar**

0145hrs

I have been waiting at the academy for about 45 minutes; I spent the time fitting camo nets to the machines so they won't be easily seen while waiting for the signal. I finish pulling a camo net over ASLAV as Rias and her Peerage arrive. They see me working and walk over,

"So this is your team?" Rias asks as she runs her hand along Tiv's armour

"Yeah," I reply, "what are you doing here?"

"Well seeing that you are a combat veteran I thought that I could watch and learn a thing or two on how to defeat riser in the future and I can't not watch the battle that decides my fate" she replies, looking straight into my eye. I close my eye and sigh before whistling, signifying to the machines to move around to the back of the club house in preparation for teleportation to the battlefield. I turn to start moving towards the club house but Rias rushes up to me and wraps me in a hug.

"Thank you" is all she says

"Well I am you big brother aren't I? And we are supposed to help out our little sisters when boys pick on them"

"I'm not your little sister you know" she says breaking the hug

"You may not be my true sister but Sirzechs asked me to look after you in his stead and so I am helping you out," I say making a light colour of red appear on her cheeks, "anyway you should probably get going so you get a good seat"

"Yes I should, I will see you after the match as a free woman" she says walking away

"She is a good girl, too bad you are going to rape her" I whip around to see who was talking but there was no one around, "you will make her, Akeno, leviathan, Kuroka even Koneko into your sex slaves," I grip the side of my head

"Get out of my head" I command

"You know you want to have a harem of girls that would suck you off at a moment's notice, like Riser" the voice laughs.

"I suggest you get out of my head" I growl

"Oh don't worry I will be back, right when you chain up Rias to say 'I told you so'" then the voice leaves.

"Lunar"

 **[What is it?]**

"Actually don't worry, its fine"

 **[If you're sure]**

I'm not sure but it is too late to do anything about it. I race over to the club house and stand on the portal that is there waiting for me. There is a small flash forcing me to close my eyes and when I open my eyes I am standing behind the ORC building with the rest of the vehicles. I grab my MG36 out of ASLAV and place it on the weapon rail on my back.

 **[Are you even going to use that?] Lunar asks**

"It's more of a comfort than a requirement" I say before Grayfia's voice comes over a loud speaker

"Your attention please, welcome everyone, my name is Grayfia…" I zone out as I light up a cigarette and take a drag.

"You know those are going to kill you" Tiv says turning around and heading towards the tree coverage

"I reckon you will kill before these things do" I say tapping Tiv's armour on the way past. I move to inside the building and wait for the siren to sound, signalling the start of the match. This match has my adrenaline turned up to the max. It isn't from my opponents but rather the amount of people watching.

"You ready to rape some bitches?" I know where the voice is coming from this time so I am not as alarmed as last time.

"What do you want this time?" I growl

"I just wanted to say good luck" the voice replies before disappearing again however I do not realise that while I was talking, my tail had deployed it's spikes, 2 circles consisting of 4 20cm long blades at the end of the tail with a large spike at the very tip measuring 30cm. I take another drag, exhaling the smoke as I move over to the window expecting for the match to begin, all while feeling like I am being watched under a microscope.

"Match Start!" Grayfia says, I was expecting a siren but what does it matter. I leap out of the window and head straight for the gym. Moving across open ground isn't the best idea but I have support if I do get into a fight. I manage to get to the gym without being spotted but that is only half my problem. Over the radio I hear,

"3 targets sighted, deploy smoke and hold till definite kills" I knew Riser would go for the early promotions as he is versing such a small team. I slowly make my way inside the gym, as I reach the edge of the curtains on the stage the main lights turn on,

"This place reeks of human, come out, come out where ever you are" one of the female devils says walking towards the stage.

 **[So much for that plan] lunar says as I move out into the middle of the stage**

"Look at what we have here; the King has graced us with his presents," the female in front says sarcastically as the others laugh. She is wearing a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. My tail slowly sways from side to side as I analyse the enemy; 1 rook, 3 pawns. I draw my twin pistols and it instantly changes their mood. I aim at Mira however before I could pull the trigger Xuelan tries to fly kick me forcing me to dive out of the way. The twins seem to have brought chainsaws with them as they try to rush me. I throw my right pistol away and draw my right sword in time to block the chainsaw coming from my right while my tail blocks the left chainsaw. I fire 2 rounds into the girl on my left making her turn blue and vanishing before I rotate my body to avoid being struck by Mira's staff. My tail whips around, plunging it's blades into Mira's abdomen, sending blood everywhere before she too turns blue and vanishes. I am about to finish the girl in front of me when I see an object moving very fast from the right. I pull back exactly at the right moment to be able to raise my arm to block the fist that would have surely smashed into my head however the force of the punch sends me sliding backwards. As I regain my footing I notice my right arm wasn't responding, it must have been that punch, it either sheered or disconnected something.

"You are down your main weapon, what are you going to?" that voice is back

"Oh I'll fucken show you" I reply, disconnecting my right arm to make me lighter. I open up with the pistol, trying to get the rook while having to dodge the chainsaw. I backflip over a horizontal slash, my tail drag along the floor and straight up the middle of the last pawn, causing her to turn blue and vanish but as I land I come under fire from the rook as she recovered my pistol I threw away at the start of the confrontation. She may not be a good shot but she empties the gun before I put 2 bullets into her. As she vanishes away I go to leave the building but my left leg collapses under my weight.

 **[What's wrong?]**

"She got lucky and put a shot through my knee cap" I say looking at the damaged knee

"You are useless, you can't even kill 4 low class devils without getting a beating," the voice laughs in my head, "your only chance of winning was riding on that arm and now look where it is"

I am about to answer but I fire up my jet pack and fly out of the windows just before the gym explodes, throwing me across the ground.

"I mean you are as much of a failure as you were 3 years ago" that was the final straw. A blue vein pattern appears across my body,

 **I, who am about to awaken,**  
 **Am the Dragon who caused the big bang**  
 **I laugh at the "infinite", and purse the "dream"**  
 **I shall become the Grey Dragon of Annihilation**  
 **And I shall erase everything and bring back the void**

5 minutes earlier  
POV Change

"3 targets sighted, deploy smoke and hold for definite kills"

All the machines fire their smoke grenade launchers and keep eyes on the targets edging closer. They hear the crack of Anthon firing his pistols and see their targets backing off and moving away,

"Dammit opportunity missed" ESV say watching the targets get out of sight. Unknown to them 2 friendlies were sneaking up behind them.

"So how goes the battle?" Kuroka asks, giving the machines a start

"Bloody hell Kuroka, don't do that" Tiv says "anyway what's wrong, you wouldn't be here unless something was wrong"

"5 years ago is about to happen, but on a much larger scale" Satan says climbing up the rear of ASLAV

"We need to stop Anthon then" Stryker concludes

"Hold up there, Anthon needs to win the match, so we let him finish then we bring him in"

"How are we going to bring him in? The force that took him down 5 years ago was several times stronger than what we currently have, and if what you say is true then we are going to need a lot more than what we have," ASLAV pipes up

"Yes …. well ... Kuroka?"

"Ok once Anthon finishes the match, you are going to draw him out to just in front of the club house, if the weapons don't grab his attention, this will," she says holding up a jar of clear liquid

"What is in that?" ESV asks still watching for targets

"You don't want to know" she replies with a light blush

 _Kaboom!_

"What was that?" Satan asks

"The gym!" ESV stated, flooring it in reverse with the rest of the machines. A blinding blue light flashes, forcing everyone to either close their eyes or look away.

"Oh shit!" Satan exclaims, dropping off the roof of ASLAV

"What's wrong?" Kuroka asks, oblivious to the massive grey dragon in front of them. Before Satan could answer a deafening screech forces them to cover their ears and hide behind the machines.

"That's what's wrong, I only thought that Pokémon was made up, but I guess I now know where Giratina comes from" he replies pointing at Anthon

"Giratina?" Kuroka questions

"It's the legendary Pokémon out of Pokémon Platinum; we are certainly up shit creek. Anthon's 'skin' is made up of graphene, the strongest material discovered. Graphene is made out of carbon, and as carbon is plentiful in the atmosphere it explains why Anthon is so large at 10 metres tall!" Stryker elaborates

"Fuck me, that isn't all, he has 2 naval guns on his back, about 406mm," ESV says, " those guns don't have to hit us to kill us, the shockwave alone will kill people."

"I am so glad I am not in front of those guns" Satan says as Anthon begins to aim the gigantic guns at riser's HQ. A moment later comes the soul crushing thud of the guns firing, atomizing the building and anything around it. Over the radio Grayfia says that riser has been defeated and that Anthon has won the match, but they knew that their work was far from over.

"Don't fire until I am ready" Kuroka says running towards the ORC building with a radio

"Kuroka don't…" Satan says before slamming his fist on ASLAV. The ground shakes when Anthon fires a blue beam from his mouth, destroying more of the landscape.

"All machines prepare to move on Kuroka's signal"

Kuroka runs to just in front of the ORC building before sliding to a halt, taking a brief look at the surroundings before turning towards the building. She runs inside, into the main club room. She jumps over the desk and a small ball of purple appears in her hand. She floats the ball under the desk before it creates a small explosion tearing the desk apart. The wooden desk is turned into splinters but a colt 45 is sent flying cross the room before coming to rest next to the door. Before she could get to it a blue beam rips through the club house, splitting it effectively into two separate halves, apparently the explosion attracted Anthon's attention. The ground rumbled as he moved towards the building. He stops just in front; Kuroka is hiding in the corner so Anthon wouldn't see her. Anthon maneuvers his tail into the half the Kuroka is in before lifting the roof off. Kuroka just freezes as Anthon's massive head hovers above her, looking down on her. He moves his head down and pushes gently on Kuroka's arm,

"Please let this work," she says before smashing the jar of clear liquid on to Anthon's face. Anthon reels back, firing his blue beam wildly as he shakes his head.

POV Change  
Anthon's inner conscience

A black figure is sitting on what can only be described as a thrown. The room is reminiscent of old temples and palaces. In front of the dark figure is a screen showing the carnage of what my body is doing. Behind him is me, chained down to the floor, covered in blood.

"You see we could rule the world," the figure says, "We could recreate it in our image. But NO, you had to be the good guy." He turns around to face me, "I will recreate the world as I see fit and you won't be able to stop me" he says with a smirk

"I may not be able to stop you but she will" I reply raising my head and looking at the screen to see Kuroka smash a jar on my nose. At that moment I feel a rush of energy and power course through my body. A terrifying rumble shakes the ground, cracking the ceiling.

"What is going on?" the black figure asks as he looks around at his crumbling temple

"You have lost, you didn't count on the fact that I have someone who is willing to put their body on the line for me" I answer, pulling myself free of the chains

"But how?"

"I honestly don't know," I say walking up to him, "but what I do know is that I will never have a problem with you again"

"NOOOOO!" he screams as he runs to the large wooden doors, forcing his way through them. He comes to an immediate halt as he comes face to face with Lunar, a white and blue version of me currently in the real world (Giratina).

 **[You have turned my host against he own kind for the last time]** Lunar says firing a blue beam from his mouth, vaporizing the figure, **[and Anthon you need to return to your body and take control]**

"I guess I will see you on the flip side" I say before disappearing as the temple comes crashing down

Battlefield

I open my eyes to see Kuroka holding me in a very tight embrace, lightly crying.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" she asks, still crying.

"Because I thought that if I told you the truth about my past I would scare you off," my voice full of guilt. She pulls back to see my face,

"I thought that you were dead" she says, tears still rolling down her cheeks

"It takes a lot more to kill me off" Kuroka giggles before I pull her into a deep kiss. A cough interrupts the kiss, we look up to see who made the cough and it is a very embarrassed Koneko.

"Can I talk to my sister?" she asks with very red cheeks. Kuroka look at me, as if asking if I am going to be ok.

"Go, I'll be fine" I say, Kuroka plants a kiss on my cheek before getting up and walking away with Koneko. I heave myself up off the ground in time for the rest of my team to arrive nearby.

"You certainly gave us a scare when you went 'Lunar'" Satan says stabilizing me

"Yeah well it all worked out, anyway I want a sleep" I say "Kuroka, I am heading home for a shower and some sleep so don't wait for me" I yell out to Kuroka who nods in acknowledgement

"Let's head home squad" I say before teleporting away


	8. Chapter 8: Legacy

***Lemon WARNING*  
you have been Warned**

 **[ ] Lunar**

1200hrs  
Control Tower, the Compound

It has been almost 10 hours since the rating game and I have been asleep the entire time. You would not believe the amount of energy it takes to activate Lunar's juggernaut drive. I slowly open my eyes to a familiar sight, Kuroka clinging to my left arm. Wait if Kuroka is there then what is the weight on my chest. As my normal right arm was destroyed during the rating game, I have to lift the blanket with my tail. I slowly lift the blanket up to see a small Neko resting on my chest. What are the sisters planning? My mind jumps to the memory of them talking last night, what could have happened between them to end up having both sleeping in my bed? I put it to the back of my mind as I manage to get out of bed without waking up either of the girls. I do my normal morning routine, well as normal as you can get for 12 midday. I exit the bedroom wearing my normal black t-shirt and camo shorts and enter the lounge room. The strong smell of freshly cooked damper floods my senses as I move towards the kitchen. I can hear some light humming coming from the kitchen and I immediately stop. I poke my head around the corner and see a sight that I really wish was not before me. In front of me is a girl about 10 cm shorter than me, she has light brown hair that is tied in to a pony tail, somewhat similar of Akeno just not as long. Her attire consists of a full set of Graphene armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and greaves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), I know this because I am the one who hand crafted the individual plates. She has her sword on her left hip and a small pouch on her right. But the most eye catching thing about the female in front of me is the eight; count them, eight white wings on her back.

 **[It has been a long time since your sister came to see you] Lunar states**

"No, really?" I say sarcastically. I slowly move up behind my sister before saying,

"What trouble have you gone and gotten yourself into that it requires cooking damper for me?"

"Well it isn't me who is in trouble," she replies in a soft tone, "it seems that Michael has become very interested in you after this morning's event"

"Oh really now" I say, grabbing some damper and moving back to the lounge room

"Yes, in fact he wishes to hire your services" she puts the rest of the damper on a plate and follows me into the lounge room before taking a seat.

"What exactly is he after?" I ask curious to know what I might be hired for

"Surveillance and security" she replies in a more serious tone

"Wouldn't it make more sense to have fellow angels around you rather than an outsider?" I ask

"That's what I said but he insisted on talking to you about possible employment." I am about to respond to her statement but the opening of my bedroom door instantly changes the topic. Kuroka walks out of my room with only a t-shirt on and a pair of panties on. My sister is just glaring daggers at me before asking "who is that Anthon?" before I could answer that question Kuroka says "I am his mate for your information but my question is who are you?" For fuck sakes I can't deal with a cat fight right now,

"She is my younger sister, her name is Atlas," I say before Atlas could reply; Kuroka just walks over and sits next to me. Why do I feel like I am standing a ground zero for a nuclear bomb test?

"Anyway thanks for breakfast Atlas, I wish I could stay but I have a lot of work that needs to be done, so if you need anything just head up to the observation deck, I should be there even if you don't feel me up there, anyway catch you later" I say getting up and heading to the stairs that lead up to the observation deck.

I spend the next few hours on the observation deck working at my desk and I must say, today has gone rather smoothly, the girls haven't ripped each other's heads off, they actually seem to be really enjoying each other's company and I have made mass amounts of progress in getting Kuroka's car and redesigning my cybernetic arm. I start shutting down my computer as I can see the sun starting to set. My triple monitor setup lowers in to my desk as if they never existed and I can now see Kuroka walking towards me a mischievous smile on her face.

"So when were you going to tell me that you own the same amount of land as Australia in the underworld?" she asks as she sits on my lap, I just look at her,

"Well you never asked how far my name stretches or my family background" I reply with a smirk. I pull her in for a deep kiss; our tongues duel and trade saliva. My hand (as I only have one because you know my other one was destroyed) lifts Kuroka's shirt up and begins groping her right boob, to which Kuroka moans in the kiss. We break the kiss slightly panting, Kuroka then hops off my lap, takes off her shirt and throws it away and kneels in front of me and before I know it my manhood is in her warm hands.

"Kuroka what are you doing?" I ask in shock, her touch making my body twitch.

"I am punishing a bad dragon nyaa~" she says before proceeding to suck on my rod as if it was a lollipop. My body is going into overdrive at the unknown feeling I am experiencing. All of a sudden a very real problem becomes apparent as I can see someone's shadow on the wall coming up the stairs; I got to think of a way out of this problem. I push Kuroka back under my desk and act as if I am working at my desk. A second later Koneko appears at the top of the stairs with a puzzled face,

"What's up Koneko?" I ask trying to keep it together

"I am just wondering if you know where Kuroka is?" she replies and that exact moment Kuroka starts deep throating, which send a massive jolt though out my body.

"You ok?" she asks as she moves towards the desk, her face full of concern

"Yeah I fine, it is just a nerve ending in my shoulder" I had to make up something up. She nods before turning and leaving the room. Kuroka looks at me as if she had to do it while some else was in the room. I am so out of my element that I let my instincts guide me. I move my hand behind Kuroka's head and start to help her out. A few minutes later I could feel it coming,

"Here comes your milk, so prepare yourself" I say to which Kuroka responds by going faster. My tip hits the back of her throat and I cum in her mouth. I expected her to choke on it a little but she just swallows down my semen and she looks very pleased with herself. She notices that my cock is still as hard as a rock (not intentional rhyming). I look into Kuroka's eyes and see the lust, who am I to not fill a desire. I pick her up off the floor and she bends over, placing her hands on my desk. I pull down her wet black panties and grind my manhood against the outside of her wet pussy,

"This is what you want, yes?" I say, with an evil smirk on my face, playing with her tails.

"Yes, stop teasing me" she whines.

"Are you sure you want this? Because the moment I thrust it can't be reversed" I ask in a serious tone

"Yes I am sure, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" she replies, giving me the green light. I slowly enter her, pushing until I felt something break. Blood starts coming out and I instantly freeze.

"Tell me when you are ready" I say not moving a muscle as Kuroka is in pain from me taking her virginity. After about a minute she nods, signalling that I am ok to continue. I slowly thrust in and out causing Kuroka to moan loudly, it was at this point that I had lost control of my body; my primal instincts had taken over. Minutes of absolute pleasure pass us by; I reckon you could probably hear Kuroka's moans from the other side of the compound. I can feel that Kuroka is about to have an orgasm as her insides are clamping down on my manhood.

"Kuroka it is almost time" I grunt, feeling like I am about to explode.

"Do it in me" she moans. I thrust one more time and I release my payload straight into her womb causing her to orgasm.

"That was the best feeling ever nyaa~" she says as I remove my manhood from her.

"It certainly was" I reply, picking Kuroka up and carrying her bridal style into my bedroom to find that Koneko had claimed the entire bed. So I place Kuroka on the lounge, grab a spare blanket from the linen cupboard and join her on the lounge before we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

0500hrs

"Damn that sun is really annoying" I groan as I open my eyes to see Kuroka smiling at me, "good morning beautiful"

"Good morning" she says before planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Reckon we could sneak one in?" I ask with a playful grin, Kuroka just looks at me before she throws the blanket on the floor and straddles me. She runs her hand along my toned body, feeling my old scars.

"I wish I was there to prevent this one" she says running her hand down the massive scar on the left side of my chest

"I actually chose to get that scar" I reply, receiving a curious look from her, "ok, I will explain. I was actually born a half angel, I know tough to believe. When I was 10 I was very heavily involved in church, you know serving the lord and all that. But one day I came upon a group of boys beating up girls that I knew. So I did the right thing and told them to leave the girls alone, they then turned on me. That is when I discovered lunar, I killed those boys out of rage and scared away my friends. I looked in the mirror after the event and saw a few of my feathers had turned black and that is when I realised that I am not perfect, I will never be able to keep my wing white as snow. So I decided to give my wing to my sister as she would be able to stay on the path of goodness. The surgery required destroyed my shoulder; that is why I have a cybernetic arm. The scar came from my failure when I was in surgery; I had programed a robotic arm to remove my effectively dead arm in preparation for my new arm. But my method was using chemicals and it accidently spilled on my chest burning it, although my sister's surgery went without a hitch."

"So that is how you are related to an angel" she says starting to piece together my past, "but how did you come about the land in the underworld?"

"Well that is a rather complex question. When I was born my father was an angel and my mother was a human that is how I was born half angel. However after my sister was born my mother became a reincarnated devil for a clan that pretty much no longer exists. I am the last heir to that clan even if I am not a devil. Sirzechs has allowed me to keep the land, although I would have fought tooth and nail to keep it anyway" I answer, playing with one of Kuroka's tails.

"You certainly have a complex history; let me help create a beautiful future" she says positioning herself above me. She impales, herself letting loose a loud moan. I pull her I for a deep kiss to avoid waking up Koneko. An idea floats in to my mind as a way of revenge from last night; my tail slowly enters Kuroka's asshole causing Kuroka to moan uncontrollably.

"You should see your face, it is so erotic" I say with a smirk, my body moving in rhythm with hers, my penis smashing her G-spot.

"Nyaa~, stop teasing me, NYAA~!" I figure that if we are going to get caught, we may as well have the best time of our lives. Minutes tick by and we could feel the climax coming, I fire my load it to Kuroka causing her to orgasm. Our nether regions are soaked in each other's juices. I hear the door creak open and I quickly grab the blanket and throw it over us. Out comes a very sleepy Koneko, she looks at me and Kuroka, shrugs and walks back into the bedroom.

"Do you believe that I will be pregnant after this?" Kuroka asks, slightly panting.

"Well, as long as there is one good swimmer and a fertile egg waiting, I reckon we will have a kid" I reply, removing myself from her "if you get sick 2-3 months from now you probably have a baby on the way."

"Want to go for a shower?" I ask getting up and stretching. I look at Kuroka and she has a mischievous grin on her face. I carry her bridal style to the bathroom and open the door. I place her down and turn the shower on. While waiting for the water to heat up Kuroka and I start making out. Just before we get in the door opens and Koneko walks in, she looks at me then her sister then back at me,

"HENTAI!" she yells before slamming the door shut.

"Well, Shit"


	9. Chapter 9: Legacy

**[] Lunar**

It has been about a week since the rating game and bloody hell, it has been a busy week. The visit from my sister has put me into gear redesigning my Cybernetics for better defence against multiple opponents attacking simultaneously. I have had some very pleasurable moments with Kuroka, when does her mating cycle end? Don't get me wrong I am not complaining about it at all, it's just I don't want it to really stop. I also have a very grumpy kitty cat running around my house at the moment as well, I don't see her during the day and if I do she doesn't talk to me but she always comes back to sleep in bed, I don't know, females. Also almost forgot that Rias is supposed to be moving onto base, I had completely forgotten. So instead of building a new house, which would take close to 3 months, I am renovating one of the old demountable barracks so I can move it when it is needed. So by day I was a renovator, by night I was a weapons designer and Kuroka managed of somehow squeeze in between all that. I am just finishing up tiling Rias' bathroom when I receive a very concerning text from her. It reads,

"Hi Anthon,  
I have finished packing and am waiting in the club house. However 2 exorcists have shown up and I want your support if this goes south.  
Rias"

"I guess I have a job to do" I mumble, moving the left over tiles outside. I pick up my radio, "Landcruiser, I need you to grab the car trailer and meet me at the academy," I say lightly jogging towards the control tower.

"Roger that sir," he replies as I get to the front door.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Kuroka asks as I head into the bedroom.

"2 exorcists have shown up at the academy and Rias has asked if I be there to deter any physical conflict," I say as the mechanical spider equips me with my freshly built 3D printed arm.

"I am coming then, I need to talk to my sister and my presents will certainly deter conflict," she says getting off the lounge and begins to change into something more combat ready. I attach my swords on my back and make sure my clips are full. I grab my trench coat and walk outside with Kuroka. She creates a magic circle on the ground below us and we teleport away.

1400hrs  
Occult research club, Kuoh Academy

We teleport into the main club room to find Rias and her peerage on one side of the room and 2 cloaked figures on the other. I go and sit on the chair behind the desk and Kuroka stands behind me. I can fell the atmosphere, it is setting off every alarm in my body, warning me that shit is about to hit the fan and that I am going to need to step in. I look at Rias' group, Rias and Akeno were sitting with a serious face but what had me concerned was Kiba. He was death staring the pair however I can't blame him. He wishes to destroy the holy swords as he swore to avenge his brethren that died because they were incompatible.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin. Who are you and what do you want?" Rias asks very bluntly.

"We thank you for your cooperation, my name is Xenovia," says the female with blue hair

"I'm Shidou Irina," says the female next to 'Xenovia,' "Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

This is not good.

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist," says Rias. I am guessing she said that because Issei has a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Irina nods at Rias' request.

"Ise-kun, Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

"Now it looks like this," Xenovia says, picking up her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealing it to everyone.

"This is Excalibur." Or rather an Excalibur, I have seen photos of all the Excaliburs and from memory, that one is Excalibur Destruction. In combat that sword is the biggest threat to me.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them. The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

Xenovia puts her sword away and wraps it with a cloth. I notice that the cloth has spell symbols on the cloth. I'm guessing it is sealed for a reason. Irina also takes out something that looks like a long rope. The rope straightens then transforms into a katana.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church," She says with pride. I can see the fear being emitted from the devils due to the presents of 2 Excaliburs.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Xenovia, even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here," Irina says confidently. She probably has the confidence that she absolutely wouldn't lose to us, however I doubt that she has noticed that I am not a devil.

"Maybe it's not the devils you should be worrying about," Kuroka says, causing the 2 to look towards her with curious looks on their faces. Their faces change from curiosity to horror when they realize who she was referring to.

"Commander? I didn't expect you to be here as you have only just been contacted by Michael," Irina says, slightly cowering behind Xenovia.

"I have very close ties with these devils plus you are operating in my territory," I reply, "but please continue, pretend that I am not here but I would like to know, what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town," Xenovia explains.

"Well shit it appears that I am going to have to get my team ready for battle," I say, leaning back in my chair.

"So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?" Rias asks

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Rias widens her eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organization? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs, One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible," Rias smirks at the name.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed," Xenovia states, "Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias' eyes change after hearing the way Xenovia speaks.

"Such manner of speech, is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels, perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

In this type of situation, self-control is a virtue. I am having trouble keeping myself from speaking my mind, but I know Rias doesn't have that sort of restraint. She is pissed! An enemy comes all the way to her territory, tells her not to be involved then not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive us if we formed an alliance with the fallen-angels. Rias' pride as a high-class devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. The fact that the holy-swords were taken away from God's side would mean that the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all, even if you're the little sister of the Maou," Xenovia says casually, without caring about Rias' glare.

"If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never, In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

"Fufu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions, especially if it's the little sister of a Maou." After hearing Xenovia, Rias softens her expression and takes a deep breath,

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia answers Rias' question, "They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?" Rias asks with an amazed voice.

"Well we aren't alone per say, we are just waiting for the contract to be signed" Irina explains, shifting her gaze to me

"It's Michael who is holding everything up," I say, "I am not doing anything till he has signed the contract, it covers my ass when everything goes south and with this area heating up, I need that security "

"You came here, to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right, Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to defeat Excaliburs are Excaliburs," I just burst into laughter at that comment. My outburst causes everyone to look in my direction. Leaning forward and resting my elbows on the desk in front of me, I compose myself and say,

"There is more than one reason for Michael approaching me. You say that only way to defeat Excaliburs are other Excaliburs, but if you think about it you don't have to destroy the sword you just have to kill the user and then the sword becomes useless. And there are more ways than one to kill someone."

"Is it possible with only the two of you?" Rias asks, trying to ignore the mental images of how I could kill someone.

"Well, we won't die in vain," Xenovia says fearlessly.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe, I will leave it to your imagination."

After that, the two of them just stare at each other and the conversation just sort of stopped. Irina and Xenovia look at each other before standing up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it," Xenovia replies bluntly

"I'm sorry. See you," Irina apologizes. They walk towards the door but they both halt and look in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this," Xenovia says. Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch". That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seems like she noticed as well and stares at Asia. My tail produces its six inch spike and points it at Xenovia from under the desk in preparation for the worst to occur.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…," Asia doesn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…," Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil, the one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia, there's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God," Irina says it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her," Xenovia says with sharp eyes and Irina stares at Asia even more with interested eyes. I know where this is going and it is not good, I aim the spike so it would fly just in front of Xenovia's nose

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…," Asia replies with a sad expression on her face. Hearing that, Xenovia takes her sword out from the cloth and points it at Asia.

"Is that so? Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forgive you."

Xenovia approached Asia. I fire the spike; it flies through the front board of the desk and embeds itself into the wall across the room.

"Don't touch her," I say clearly to Xenovia, "If you take another step towards Asia, I will take that as a sign of war and the contract will be terminated for which you will be blamed."

"You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?" Issei asks, fuming. I decide to keep my mouth shut to see where this goes as my warning has been laid down.

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"." That was a low blow, I should be called many things and yet no one says them, well at least not to my face.

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning," Xenovia says as if it was an obvious thing. That sort of thinking turned me way form the church.

"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-maiden" and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her? That's fucked up… It fuckin is! None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake," Xenovia answers calmly, "What are you to Asia?"

"Family, Friend, Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies." Xenovia sharpens her eyes at Issei provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory, I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent," Kiba says carrying his sword. There was an enormous aura of intent to kill eradiating from of his body. Kuroka puts her hand on her pistol holster, while I just sit and observe the situation.

"Who are you?" Kiba smirks at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai, though I apparently was a failure." Instantly, a countless number of demonic-swords appear in the club room.

"For fuck sake," I groan


	10. Chapter 10: legacy

**[] Lunar**

I am currently standing outside the old school building. It was decided that a sparring match would be used to settle the differences in views and test each other's strength. I am currently standing away from everyone next to Kuroka. Issei and Kiba are standing almost side by side with Irina and Xenovia standing in front of them. Enveloping them and their immediate surrounding is a barrier made from red aura. The other members of the ORC are looking on from outside the barrier. I look at Kiba and I can feel the aura he is emitting. It is telling me one thing, that his head is not screwed on straight. I walk over to Kiba and put my hand on his shoulder, he turns his head to look at me before I send electricity though my arm and into his shoulder and effectively tasering him. He grips his shoulder as he falls to the ground.

"I am sorry my friend, I cannot allow you to battle without your head screwed on straight and at the current moment you probably couldn't even kill a stray devil with your current thought process," I say to a wheezing Kiba.

"Anthon, please…." Kiba manages to wheeze before I turn to face my opponents.

"Unfortunately Kiba is in no condition to battle so I will be your opponent Xenovia, and Irina once you have finished off pervert over there you can assist her," I say, getting myself into a battle stance.

"I have no problem with that," Xenovia replies

"Good, then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia take off their white robes to reveal black battle purpose clothes. They weren't showing their skins but it looked somewhat erotic, you can see the curves of their bodies. Both of them have nice curves and tight hips. I should make something similar for Kuroka, on top of all the other things I have to do. Xenovia takes the cloth off her weapon and reveals her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Irina has also turns into the shape of a katana.

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of the holy-swords!" warns Rias, it isn't so much directed at me but rather Issei as he is a devil.

"Y…yes!" he replies while trembling slightly

"Hyoudou Issei-kun," says Irina, standing in front of him, "When I met the boy that I haven't seen for so long, and he turned into a devil… I was shocked."

She seems really depressed.

"Ummmm Shidou Irina… Can I call you Irina? Do we have to fight? I already said what I wanted to regarding what you said about Asia. I don't think we have to battle," he questions but Irina just looks at him with a pitiful face. More like there was a single drop of tear falling down her cheek.

"A pitiful Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, I will call you Ise-kun since I knew you since a long time ago. And what trick has destiny played on us! I went to England because I found out that I can use holy-swords, and I thought that I could be a representative of God! Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Ise-kun! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!"

Even though Irina is shedding tears, she seems really eager to run him through and points her sword at him. Issei just looks at her with a confused look on his face,

"I don't actually know what you are on about. But! Activate Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

It made a red glow and a gauntlet appeared on his left arm. Irina and Xenovia seem shocked after seeing his Sacred Gear.

"Longinus."

"Is that a "Boosted Gear"? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this"

Both of them raise their eyebrows.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Issei," I say, drawing my swords before moving into striking range

CLASH!

I do a few light attacks to determine Xenovia ability. The swords create sparks on impact with each other. Xenovia smirks after blocking my strike,

"Sacred Gears 'Sword Rebirth,' 'Boosted Gear' and 'Twilight Healing'. As well as having the protection of the Commander, you seem to have built a very strong group around yourself Gremory."

"I suggest you focus on your opponent," I say, bringing my swords down forcing Xenovia to dodge out of the way

"Here I come, Ise-kun!"

Irina rushes in, slashing towards Issei.

"I'm not done yet!" he replies, while evading her katana.

[Boost!]

"What a lecherous face. What are you thinking?" Irina asks, making a suspicious face.

"Please be careful. Ise-senpai has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches," Koneko warns, "He is the enemy of all women."

"Aaah! Those are harsh words Koneko-chan," he replies acting wounded

"While I admit that it is a rather crude technique, it would be highly effective against females," I say looking at Kuroka while deflecting another swing from Xenovia

"Don't get any ideas," Kuroka replies, although with a mischievous smile.

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!" Irina makes a sad expression while praying.

"Ise-san! If you were craving for a woman's body, then you could have said it to me, I wouldn't mind sacrificing my body for Ise-san," says Asia

"I see, the mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a devil that has such strong greed," Xenovia sighs, while looking at him with scornful eyes!

KACHING!

A single swing of Xenovia's cracks one of my swords. I just look at my damaged sword before putting it back on its magnetic rail.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy, well except for your swords apparently."

Xenovia swirls her sword around before pointing it upwards then thrusting it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

I feel myself being forced backwards so a jam my sword into the ground to slow me down. Once the dust clears it can be seen that a crater had been formed.

"This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing."

"Oh I have got to have a go of that thing," I say, placing my sword on its magnetic rail and starting to devise a plan to get the sword off of her.

[Boost!]

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!" Irina complains, wiping the dirt off her clothes, "But, it's about time to settle this now!"

She points her sword at Issei and dashed towards him! Even if she isn't as fast as Kiba, she is definitely faster than what Issei.

"You are doing well! You are good at dodging! Seems like your master trained you well!"

"Yeah! My master is strict with my training! That's why I can even keep up with those stronger than me! Just like this!"

[Boost!]

"Let's go Boosted Gear!"

[Explosion!]

He turns and begins to chase down Irina,

"Sorry for stripping you."

"Obscene!"

Irina avoids his tackle as if she is protecting herself from a molester.

"It's not over yet!"

"Ise-kun is moving much better than usual."

"For the lecherous power inside him to increase his stats this much."

Akeno and Koneko comment. They both appear amazed at Issei's "power of lecher", and yet shocked at the same time.

"What! You caught up with me!?"Irina looks surprised. He shortens the distance while moving all his fingers and putting on a lecherous face. He jumps towards her as if he is diving. But, before he reached Irina she ducked down and he flew straight into Koneko and Asia.

Both Asia and Koneko's uniform exploded.

There is blood coming out of his nose. All I can do is shake my head; even Xenovia has stopped assaulting me to watch the spectacle before us.

"No!" cries Asia, hiding her body. Koneko on the other hand, she still looks emotionless but her body starts to shake and then she creates a fist.

"Ko…Koneko-chan! You have it wrong! This is a mistake! Well it did work! But I still think that even small oppai are important! Huh? What am I saying? That's not it! It's because Shidou Irina dodged it! I wasn't aiming for you and Asia! B…But thank you very much! I will just thank you just in case…"

"You super lecher!"

BANG!

"Gufuuuu!"

We watch Issei go flying. Koneko looks at me before blushing and turns around quickly, hiding herself. I don't dwell on it to much as I start moving towards Xenovia, making sure that she couldn't see me sneaking up on her. I am pretty much standing right behind her and she hasn't noticed me as she is too busy watching the others.

"I'll be taking that," I say, ripping the Excalibur from her grip. I manage to dodge the leg that had been swung at me in an attempt to stop me.

"I didn't expect for it to be this light," I say swinging it around with ease. Xenovia charges at me, trying to recover her weapon. She lunges for the sword but I bring my knee up, straight into her stomach,

"You are a good swordsman, I will give you that however once you have lost your weapon it appears that you have very little to fall back on. So I suggest you equip yourself better before going after Kokabiel," I say, turning to face Irina, "you ready?"

She has a look of horror on her face, "how can you hold that?"

"I thought that Michael would have told you, I am only 60% human. The other 40% is machine which allows me to use most items," I say, making it clear as day that I have a powerful advantage over anyone, "are you ready?"

"Ok let's do this," she replies pointing her sword at me.

"She has no chance of winning," Rias whispers to the rest of her peerage.

"How can you say that for certain?" Asia asks.

"Commander has the experience, it is the only thing he needs in a fight like this," Akeno explains, "it is like that saying, don't argue with a stupid person because they will drag you down to their level then beat you with experience. The other person could have the better equipment but if you know how to outsmart them then you have the ability win every time. Commander may play with her for a bit but ultimately he will be the one who decides when the battle really starts."

I charge at Irina, slashing horizontally. She blocks the attack but I put so much force behind it she gets thrown back. I draw my left pistol and fire, the bullet knocks her sword out of her hands. I drop Xenovia's sword and race over to Irina's. I pick it up and point it at her. She puts her hands up as a sign of surrender.

"You're just like her, all plan A, zero plan B," I say, thrusting her sword into the ground before turning around and walking away. I gesture for Kuroka to follow me towards the ORC building. She catches up and asks,

"Did you get what you were after?"

"I got some data but most of it is bad news."

"What part?"

"Almost all of it, these two may be good swordsmen however they are after a fallen angel leader. He will sit at range and pick them off however I now know how to recreate 'Excalibur Destruction and Excalibur mimic' or rather there powers," I reply, opening the door into the main building.

"Really, just from the small amount of time you had in contact with it?"

"Yeah, I just broke it down into its elemental components and compared it to a similar sword to determine the difference. Once the difference is found it become relatively easy to replicate or rather transfer its power to another weapon."

"You really are amazing, aren't you?"

"I try," I say, opening the doors into the main room. I sit in my chair and Kuroka sits on my lap. We sit there for a few minutes, waiting for the rest of the club to return. Kuroka gets up and sits on the desk in front of me, looking directly at me with a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask, slightly concerned

"I need you to do something for me," she replies

"Now what would that be?"

"I need you to mate with my sister."

I look at her, trying to comprehend what she had just said.

 **[Well that was out of left field] lunar adds, surprised by the sudden request**

"How should I put this...What?!"

"I need you to fuck the brains out of my sister," she says in a more commanding voice.

"Why?" I reply, trying to get to the bottom of her reasoning

"Over the last few days she has been missing out on the fun and as she had a close relationship with you before I came along, I bet she is feeling abandoned," she explained

"I wish you girls would just come to me when you have a problem, after all I am a male and I have a hard time picking up on people's feelings if they don't express them."

"Now do you see why?"

"Ok I will, it won't be easy but I will give it my best go."

"That's my Commander. Once you do that I will have a special treat ready for you"

 **[I thought that you said that you were never going to get a harem]**

Kuroka laughs at lunars comment.

"To be honest I never thought that I would ever get a wife, let alone a harem of supernatural beings."

 **[Now you will have a reason to move to the underworld]**

"We'll see," I reply as the ORC walk in.

"You really have a way with words," Akeno says as she takes a seat

"I only ever say what needs to be said; anyway what do you plan to do now"

"Well I guess we stay put till anything major happens," Rias says.

"Right with that out of the way I am going to begin moving stuff,"

"You don't need to do that, I can teleport my stuff easily," Rias says, standing back up.

"No, that is not the stuff I am referring to" I say, getting up out of my chair. I walk towards the door and open it.

"Where are you going?" Kuroka asks

"I have to pick some gear up before returning home," I reply with a wink before closing the door. I move quickly out of the building and head for the gate.

"Anthon, I am entering town now," says Landcruiser over the radio.

"Good I will meet you at the airport," I reply, running across the street to a small shed. I open the shed and pull out my grey and black FMX bike. I shut the shed and kick-start the bike before taking off down the road.

I arrive at the transport terminal just as Landcruiser pulls up. We go to load up but are stopped as we enter the hanger.

"I didn't realise that the Commander got his deliveries like us normal folk," one of the ground workers says sarcastically.

"How do you know that name?" I say, getting off my bike and preparing myself for a fight.

"Well you are all people talk about in the underworld"

I look up at the men walking in the gantries. All of them have MP5s with suppressors.

 **[This isn't going to be fun]**

"So where is my shipment?"

"In a container," the man points to a black container on the other side of the hanger. I signal for Landcruiser to follow me as I walk across the hanger and open up the container. Sure enough there it was, the Lancia Stratos. It was black and grey with a red racing stripe down the middle. Landcruiser manoeuvres the trailer so I can use the winch to load the Lancia. After 10 minutes of tying it down I am ready to leave. As we go to leave we are stopped again,

"What do you want?"

"You dead!"

I instantly go into combat mode drawing my twin pistols and start filling the enemy with lead. The men in the gantries don't even get a shot off. The man who stopped me goes for the stab but my tail slices him up. Landcruiser guns it and heads straight for the exit. People with assault rifles begin to appear all around the hanger. I dive behind a shipping container as my position begins to be filled with lead. I reload and make a run for my bike, dropping people on the way. I jump onto my bike and take off out the door in pursuit of Landcruiser who had bolted earlier. I manage to catch up with him and we cruise on back to the compound. We arrive at the compound an hour later and head straight for my workshop. I unload the Lancia then dismiss Landcruiser.

"Well that is one job ticked of my list of things to do."


	11. Cybernetic Soldier Update

Hey guys, long time no see.

Most of you must be wondering about my absence over the last year, well Engineering isn't the easiest degree to complete in university. last year i had spend a lot of my time studying but now this year is going to get even more hectic as the difficulty ramps up.

also you will notice all chapters before this one have been labeled with 'legacy', this is because i am currently trying to rewrite the story to be more original. I hope to be able to upload a chapter every 2 months but i'm not sure it if I'll have the time. The first chapter of the rewrite will go up sometime soon, so look forward to it.


	12. Chapter 1: Combat is a Must

1800hrs  
Abandoned Warehouse, Kuoh Industrial Area

Walking towards the warehouse all I could smell was decay. I was hired by Sirzechs Lucifer, some big shot in the devil community, to remove a stray devil from the area. I have been working with Mr Lucifer for about 20 years now so I didn't bat an eyelid when he asked me to help. I had asked why his sister was not contacted but he said he needed it done effectively and that it would be less likely to result in failure if other strays were to be inside. I open the door and immediately realise why he contacted me over his sister Rias. Half eaten corpses littered the floor, intestines hung from the railings; blood painted the walls, normal minds wouldn't be able to cope in here let alone fight monsters.

"Fuck me," I say under my breath as I shut the door behind me. My cybernetic tail staying low to the ground, lowering my centre of gravity. The light was fading fast so I switch my bionic eye to thermal vision. 3 large heat signatures appear in front of me as clear as day; "by order of Sirzechs Lucifer you three are to…" I begin in a loud voice however another voice cuts me off

"Look who we have here," says a feminine voice, "what a handsome boy."

"Maybe we can get him to impregnate us and make little monsters," says another. I shake my head at the comment before continuing, "There are 2 options you have, work for me or dissection," my mechanical voice unsettles my opponents.

"Looks like he doesn't want to live, well at least we can ride his corpse once he dies," says the last one. I sigh, I was hoping for an easy 50K but nope, not today. I unsheathe my dual swords before clashing them together, causing sparks to fly. I was hoping that would make them reconsider but it only seemed to piss them off. The first to strike had a human top and the rest of her was a long snake about 20 metres or so. She tries to whip her tail around but all it rewards her with is getting two large incisions around the mid part of her snake body. She screams in pain as blood gushes out of her body. She creates a knot with her own body reducing the blood flow to the rest of her body. I rush into reengage but am stopped by a large body mass landing in front of me. I swiftly dodge an attack before identifying the main reason I was here, Viser. She is not a pretty sight. She tries to consume me by opening up a large cavity filled with teeth. Things were beginning to go downhill as the other 2 stray devils surrounded me. I throw my right sword into Viser's cavity, lodging itself into some very sensitive tissue. She screams but even that was causing her pain as she instantly stopped moving. I figure that every time she moved that sword would tear her apart from the inside, causing 'internal bleeding.' I turn back to my original target, she wasn't moving nearly as much and looked like she was about to pass out from the blood loss. Charging at her, I jump and slice her in two where human met beast. The escaping blood sprays onto my trench coat as the two halves fall back to earth; the muscles in the tail convulse causing it to continue to wriggle. I stab through her heart, pinning her to the ground as she screams in pain. The other 2 strays look on in horror as their 'sister' ceases screaming as her blood seeps out of her body, creating a large pool.

"You bastard," they hiss as I start sprinting towards them. As I close the other one tries to crush me with one of her massive feet, however, I dive directly underneath her and slice her stomach open. Her stomach and intestines instantly fall out and blood goes everywhere. She howls and tries to keep her internal organs, well internal. Viser is fuming but her body is slowly deteriorating.

"You will regret your actions," she fumes, getting ready to charge

"I hope I don't," I reply, raising my right arm and activating the electromagnet in my palm. My sword comes flying out of her. It is covered in blood all the way up to the hilt. I flick some of the blood off and return it to its sheath on my back as Viser's body begins to glow. She wails as her body slowly transforms and returns to her original human body.

I walk towards her, stopping just in front of her. There is blood pouring out of her thigh. I remove my Desert Eagle from its holster and push it flush to her forehead.

"Do it," she hisses

"You still have the chance to walk out of this situation alive, I either kill you now or you come and work for me."

She just sits there, looking me square in the eyes, "Why would I work for you anyway? I'm just going to be your sex slave?"

"I'm guessing you don't know who I am, my name is Anthon Winchester, leader of AIM. I do not require slaves but rather soldiers and scientists."

She looks at the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks,

"Just kill me," she mumbles, "there is no point in living anymore."

"If that is your final choice I will respect it."

The 50-cal. bullet makes her head explode. I sigh at the corpse, she would have been a good soldier. I survey the room before placing C4 at the base of two support pillars holding up the building. I see a slight bit of movement coming from the second stray I engaged. I walk over to the body and see her chest rising very slowly. There is nothing I can do for her as her internal organs are all cut up and stung out. I pull my Desert Eagle out of its holster before crouching and putting it flush to her head.

"Thank you," she whimpers, turning her head slightly towards me

"Why are you thanking me?" I ask, curious about her motives

"Well, living like we have isn't easy and for a while now I have been searching for a way out and now my knight in shining armour has arrived," she smiles.

"Trust me I am no knight, I am just a machine … slowly becoming obsolete."

She closes her eyes as I flick off the safety and position the gun as to kill her instantly. The gunshot could be heard for miles around. I get up and turn to walk out however I stop when I hear clapping coming from a balcony above me.

"Bravo, well done, good show," says a well-presented male on the balcony

"What do you want?" I ask looking straight into his eyes as I holster my pistol

"Me? Well I just wanted to talk to the last heir of the Aim Clan about land rights."

"I have already told you that I'm not giving up my mother's land, even if I am only human, it is still my birthright," I say, the tone in my voice becoming more serious.

"If you aren't going to cooperate then you leave me no choice," he says before whistling. 12 armed devils surround me, all looking to kill me.

"You can't be serious, Threat level: 7," I mutter, taking up a defensive position, my right arm suddenly breaks apart and reveals a 5.56mm triple barrel microgun. The microgun is a modified XM556 microgun capable of firing 3000 rounds per minute. I took the original microgun and striped it down into its main components before reassembling it, so it would fit into the frame of my arm.

"This is your last chance, cooperate or die," he says in a threatening tone

"No Deal," I reply before firing, tearing apart the 12 devils in front of me, blood sprays everywhere. I turn around to face their leader but the man is turning around and beginning to run away.

"Skyraider, come in," I say over the radio

"What's up Colonel?" a voice replies

"We have an escapee exiting the building as we speak, I need you to immobilise him then you can proceed with clean-up,"

"Roger that,"

I leave the warehouse and head towards the Landrover Defender ute. The green camouflage paint makes it stand out from its surroundings.

"Let's move Defender," I say climbing onto the tray as the Landrover roars to life. Defender guns the engine as I hang on the outside with my microgun ready to fire. An AD-1D Skyraider dives down in front of us, opening fire on the target, before going vertical and gaining altitude. We pull up next to the victim of Skyraider's attack; he is still trying to crawl away even though his legs have been effectively sawn off by the Skyraider's 4 20mm cannons. I hop off Defender and my cybernetic tail wraps around the man's throat as my arm returns to normal.

"No, please don't do this," he wheezes

"Don't do this, he pleads," I say, bringing his face in line with mine. He is franticly trying to loosen the grip my tail has around his throat.

"You have received warning after warning not to pursue me, now look where it has gotten you. That group you had brought with you is in that building, lying on the floor in a pool of their own blood. And here you are trying to escape, not fighting me because you are too much of a coward to do the deed yourself. Sirzechs even told you to cease your attacks but you didn't listen, so I am going to do what I should have done a long time ago," I say, my mechanical voice makes him realise the amount of trouble he is in before my tail begins to crush his wind pipe till a satisfying snap is heard, making his body go limp. I drop him and reach into a pocket on my DPU combat shorts and retrieve a box of matches before lighting a match on fire and dropping it on to the corpse of the devil in front of me. I climb into Defender and trigger the C4. He shakes slightly as the shockwave blasts by. I turn and look out the back window to see large fireballs explode out of what remains of the warehouse.

1900hrs  
Kuoh city outskirts

"Time to head back to base," I say as I turn down the road that leads back home, however on the out skirts of town a man walks out in front of Defender forcing me to slam on the brakes. I managed to stop before I plough straight through him. I jump out and walk over to ask why he did not look before walking across the street. He looks at me, his eyes running up and down my attire which consisted of a black bullet proof vest plus tactical webbing, a black t-shirt, DPU shorts and black combat boots, as if evaluating me. He then replies, "You're the 'Commander' aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," I shoot back at him, he hands me an envelope.

"There's 1 billion US in it for you for a job well done," he says as I look at the envelope. I look up in however to my surprise there was no-one there. I have a quick look around but no-one is around. I look at the sky as I hear a rumble of thunder and get back into Defender.

"So, what was that about?" asked a voice seemingly out of nowhere.

"I believe I have a new job," I reply to the voice of my car's AI program as I put my seat belt on.

"Heading home?" he asks

"Yeah mate."

I turn on the spotlights and started moving down the dirt track in front of me. About an hour later we arrive at 'The Compound'. The Compound as I like to call it is an old Airforce base that was used by the Americans during the Vietnam War for training purposes. They happened to be selling it when I first arrived in Kuoh as it was just costing them money. It sat on 1.2 thousand hectares of land and it had a skeleton crew for security. They didn't bother taking any equipment with them after the contracts were signed, which is a bonus. As I pull up at the gate 2 automated defence turrets train their sights on my car however return to their normal position as the gate slides open. Racing up the asphalt road I pulled up at the recently renovated control tower. I get out of Defender and enter the building as he pulls away, heading towards one of the hangers on the base.

I walk into my bedroom, which was once an office, and turn on the light. I remove my bullet proof vest, followed by my t-shirt. I look at myself in the mirror, I look at my augments. My right arm, lower legs, the right side of my head, hell my entire back has different sockets and plugs running down it. All my augments make me look relatively human except for the colour differentiation but all house different equipment that help in either day to day life or on the job. The only thing not human is the mechanical tail that extends off my tail bone.

"CQC," I say and a mechanical spider lowers from the roof. It removes my arm and replaces it with another one however this one contains an AA12 instead of the XM556 Microgun. I put a grey t-shirt on then grab my other trench coat.

Exiting my room, I head to the back of the building before heading up a flight of stairs and into the observation deck. There is a board on the wall with a list of vehicle names on it and their status. I run my finger down the list till I find the name VTOL then I check its status before pressing a button next to the name. Walking back into the living room I remember the envelope and pull it out of my pocket and place it on the coffee table while I wait a few minutes for my ride to be ready. A small light on the wall suddenly turns on signalling that my ride is ready.

I walk out of the building onto the road. I move across the tarmac as machines rush around. Up a head there is a V-22 Tiltrotor being fuelled and loaded. A small smile crosses my face, "AI's are so useful. Each machine having their own AI on board, allowing them to do tasks without any direct human interaction, meaning one-man operations on this scale is possible."

After entering the V-22, I fasten my safety harnesses as a M1161 Growler drives up the cargo ramp. Closing the ramp, I do the final pre-flight checks before firing up the engines. The engines spur to life and the rotors quickly gain speed. Lifting off the ground slowly I increase the throttle till I am cruising at 600km/h. A green panel lights up, the letters on the panel spell the word 'charged'.

A display screen changes and displays the word 'location' with a flashing question mark at the end,

"Underworld," I reply before outside the V-22 changes to a deep purple and is shaped as if we a going through a tunnel.

2100hrs  
Aim clan territory, underworld

Exiting the tunnel, I thunder over the forests, scaring all kinds of creatures below. 2 jets boom past, one on either side before firing off green signal flares. I fire off my own flares before reducing speed. Large spotlights point up into the sky, tracking my movements as I come in for landing. Softly touching down on the tarmac, I power down the engines and lower the cargo ramp,

Getting out my seat with practiced efficiency, I grab the small bag next to me before climbing into the Growler that had exited VTOL. The ramp closes as I drive off into the distance.

2120hrs

I can see the mansion coming into view but compared to the mansions of other clans … it would be more realistic to call this place a large estate home rather than a mansion as it only has about 20 bedrooms and is only 2 stores tall. That may be the case it is the perfect size for the clan as of current. Standing in front of the building wait to greet me is a group of 8 people. Getting closer I can tell 6 of them are armed guards, there is a tall man dressed as a butler and there is a child standing next to him. Stopping just in from of them, I get out just as the child rushes up to me. I kneel and embrace her in a loving hug,

"Hello dad," she whispers in my ear

"Hello little Miss," I whisper back, picking her up, "aren't you meant to be in bed?"

"I tried to get her to go to bed, but she just wouldn't, I am sorry master," says the man in a very British accent, walking up to me before bowing apologetically.

"It's alright Walter," I extend my hand; "I will let this slide, but remember she is to be in bed before 8pm, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," he replies, quickly standing up straight and extending his hand to meet mine, "Welcome home."

"New recruits?" I turn around and begin walking towards the building.

"Unfortunately, the Commanders are all either deployed or neck deep in work otherwise they would have been here to greet you," he replies. All the soldiers salute as I walk past and I return the gesture as does my daughter. Walter barks some orders and they quickly fall in and follow as well. Walking into the building, we stop in the main foyer,

"Alright recruits, you are to meet here at 9:00 tomorrow, till then you are free to do as you like to, is that understood?"

"YES SIR!" they respond in unison

"Dismissed," the Recruits snap a salute before walking down the left hallway.

"Well let's get you to bed then," I look at my daughter asleep with her head resting on my shoulder.

"Would you like me to do that?" Walter asks, stepping in front of me.

"It's alright Walter; it is the least I could do while I am around. You are dismissed for now,"

"Thank you master," he bows before quickly walking down the hallway.

"Always dependable that one," I mutter before walking up the main stairs.

A sentry walks past me as I enter a room full of colour, splashes of blue, yellow, pink, every colour of the rainbow is present in this room somewhere. I pull the sheets back and lay my daughter down before covering her back up again.

"Good night Phoenix," I gently kiss her on the forehead before walking out of the room, the light going out as I shut the door.

I walk down the corridor till I reach a vault like door on the northern end of the building. Standing in front of the door I can hear the bolts moving before it pops open. Dust exits the room as I enter, the lights turning on as I walk down a flight of stairs. I run my left hand along the wall as I walk towards a bookshelf filled with rolled up sheets of paper. I grab one of the rolls from the bottom shelf and move to the desk in the centre of the room. Unrolling it, it isn't just any sheet of paper; it is a blueprint of an experimental strategic bomber, a Handley Page Victor sub variant, capable of carrying 20 metric tonnes of payload into an orbit of 300km and be able to return to earth on a single tank of fuel. The only thing standard is the look. I go back to the blueprints on the wall and grab a few more before returning to the desk. This is an almost complete design but some of the engineers working on the project have found some flaws that need to be address before I can jump into the pilot seat and test it.

I spend almost 2 hours on it before I realise that my body is falling asleep on me. I put the blueprints away before turning the lights off and exiting the vault. I slowly make my way to my room on the other side of the building but as I close in, a feeling crosses my mind and I look down at my legs to see them covered in blood.

"Those need to be cleaned, thinking about it I need to shower anyway," I mumble, walking into my room. Grabbing a towel, I head into to my personal sauna/bath room. After stripping down to nothing I walk straight into the bath; the dried blood instantly began to come off, creating a small ring of red around me. My lower legs detach from their sockets and rise to the surface. After a few minutes of relaxing in solitude I hear the door open and close very quietly. I turn to see Walter standing at the door with a can of soft drink in his hand.

"Just like old times huh. So how goes the R&D? Are those custom orders finished?" I watch my mechanical lower legs and feet drift around the bath aimlessly.

"Well the mobile railgun system is almost ready to be prototyped as is the point defence systems. Your particle shield is ready for combat assessment, the claws are complete as is the amplifier," he sits down directly behind to me before throwing the can into the water in front of me.

"How is Phoenix? Has she had any signs of her wings?"

"Not yet but I would be expecting to see her wings anytime now,"

"Well it seems that I am cutting it close; hopefully I can get my life sorted out enough that she could live with me back in the human world and have a somewhat normal upbringing."

"That's what every parent wants for their children," Walter replies, fishing my right leg out of the water and beginning to clean it as I crack open the can.

"Do you have any kids?"

"I did, but that was a long time ago," he replies in a mellow tone while scrubbing the shin plate

"Walter, is there something that you want to do?"

"No, being your butler is good enough for me. I don't know of any butler who cleans his master's legs with steel wool or trains at a firing range in their time off to protect someone who will grow up to be so much more powerful."

Finishing the can, I pull myself out of the bath and attach my replacement legs, which are effectively just a rod with a spring-loaded plate at the base. Walking over to the shelving on the other side I grab out one of the plain grey shirts and black shorts. I put the clothes on before turning to face Walter, who was still scrubbing away.

"Tomorrow is a normal day, make sure VTOL is loaded and ready to fly," I say walking towards the door.

"Yes master, sleep well," he replies fishing out the other leg.

I walk to and enter my room; it's a very basic room as I don't spend a lot of time in the underworld. The bed is only a king single as I don't require anything bigger. It's big enough to allow my daughter to fall asleep beside me but it isn't too large that it is annoying. I pull the covers back and lie down before slowly drifting to sleep.

 **A.N**

 **First chapter of the large overhaul, everyone hold onto your socks because this new story line has a few new twists in store. Reviews are always accepted and much appreciated.**

 **Anyway, this is Anthon signing off**


	13. Chapter 2: When a foe comes

0700hrs  
Aim Clan Mansion, Underworld

My internal alarm goes off causing my eyes to open. I slowly rise out of my bed as light streams in through my window. Another day has begun. I find my normal legs placed just inside my door, all the blood and guts cleaned off. Sitting on my bed I begin to change my legs. Footsteps could be heard getting louder and louder till they reach my door and Phoenix bursts through, still in her pink nightie and jumps onto me, pushing me over onto my back.

"Hello daddy," she says cheerfully, siting on my stomach

"Hello Phoenix, you seem awfully energetic this morning," I reply, slowly sitting up, moving Phoenix next to me.

"That's because you are home and you can spend time with me"

"Well let me get my legs on and go get ready for the day then meet me in the kitchen,"

"Yes sir" she replies with a mock salute before running back to her room.

Even though I am nearing 130 years old, having a 10-year-old daughter can sometimes be a handful but it is rewarding. But once her wings appear she will go and follow her mother rather than stay with me, so I may not be able to see much more of her. It sucks but that's how the world works.

Once I finish putting my legs back on I get changed into my standard attire, black t-shirt and a pair of green camo patterned shorts, before leaving the room and heading for the kitchen. Walking through the building, it is rather quiet today, normally the ground floor would be like a highway, but no one is around. Arriving at the kitchen I find Phoenix sitting on a stool eating some cereal. Grabbing an orange, I sit next to Phoenix. I slice up the orange and begin to eat as Walter walks in with a piece of paper in his hands.

"A request from the Range Master. A weapons demonstration, sniper class," Walter states passing me the sheet.

"When does he want me down there?"

"Between 1000hrs and 1200hrs,"

"That is some perfect timing, I will be able to blow the dust out of my old rifle," I say turning to Phoenix, "so you want to come and work with daddy?"

She quickly nods her head,

"Ok, well finish eating. Walter, I will need my XM109 loaded into Growler along with its armour piercing rounds, all ready to move at 0845hrs."

Walter turns and walks out of the kitchen having received his orders. I finish my orange and wait for Phoenix, which she doesn't finish too long after me. Once we finish cleaning up we make our way to Phoenix's room. She sits on my lap as I plait her hair, trying ever so carefully not to get her hair caught in the joints of my fingers, as removing hair from under plating isn't easy, it's a lot like trying to remove fishing line that has be caught up under the spool.

Once finished she turns around and asks, "can I do your hair?"

"I don't think I have enough hair on my head to be able to do anything with…"

She giggles before getting up off the floor and walking over to her wardrobe and grabbing 2 cans off a shelf. She hides them behind her back and tries to sneak around behind me. The caps pop off right before I hear the spray. I wait about a minute till the spraying stops before looking in the mirror to see pink and blue highlights through my hair. I look at my daughter to see her smiling at me.

"So, what's next?"

Phoenix grabs out a box of unopened Lego from under her bed. It's a set from the 'Friends' series, I look at it for a moment before realising that it was the present I gave to her for her birthday,

"So, you waited all this time for me so I could help you?" Phoenix nods as she passes me the box

"Well then, let's get started."

1 and ½ hours passes like a blur as I help Phoenix construct a small house. I only notice the time once we had finished and I had checked my phone.

"Phoenix, get your shoes on," I say getting up and stretching

"Where are we going?"

"To the Gun range, I need to show some privates how to shoot, then I need to go to the labs to get some new gear."

"Are you going to use the big gun?"

"Maybe,"

"Ok," she replies grabbing her socks and putting them on

"I will meet you outside," I say walking out of her room.

Walking down stairs I find the recruits are just talking in the main foyer. One of them spot me and calls for his squad to form up. They all look to be about 25 or so. They also look like they are about to burst out into laughter.

"No need to be so formal, you are my body guards for the next 10 or so hours."

None of them move a muscle, although their faces say they are trying excruciating hard to supress their laughter,

"Right… well outside in the shed should be a troop carrier, you are to meet me at landing zone 3 in half an hour," I look up at the clock on the wall, "I suggest you get moving."

They do a quick salute before rapidly exiting the building. I turn around to see Phoenix trying to sneak up on me. She runs up and grabs my hand before literally dragging me out the door to the Growler. I see a black container in the tray along with multiple cases of ammunition beside it. Walter walks out with a small bag in his hand.

"I figure that you may want snacks, Miss Phoenix," he says handing her the bag. Phoenix's face lights up as I start the motor. He gently pats her on the head before walking back to the mansion.

After meeting up with the other soldiers at VTOL, we load up and take off in the direction of the specified gun range.

1004hrs  
AIM Combined Arms Range, Underworld

Landing next to building we all dismount to see a large squad standing around a table that had a .338 Lapua with a bipod set up on it. The range master turns to us as we enter the building with a grin on his face. He is an older male, in his late 50s. He spots the gun case in my hand and his grin turns into a smirk,

"I see you brought your own, Colonel," at the mention of my rank everybody else in that room snaps to attention.

"That I did, so everyone can calm down, I am here to show you what a sniper can do, or rather expected to be able to do. I'm not here to inspect your discipline although it is very good. Now I will be about 5 minutes to setup."

"Targets have already been set up 1 and ½ klicks away," I nod my head in conformation as I walk outside. There is a shade structure with a wooden platform under it large enough for someone to lay on it with a Lahti L-39 anti-tank rifle right next to the building. Going over to it I pull my rifle from the case and place it on the platform. Laying behind it, I insert the 5-round magazine of TP (training practice) Rounds and look down the sight with my right eye. I go to pull the trigger but feel a small tug on my shirt. I turn to see Phoenix standing there looking concerned and tapping her ears. I smile and grab her ear muffs from the rack. She puts them on then gives me a thumbs up. Other shots can be heard echoing around from various parts of the range. I get back down onto my stomach as my eye changes to targeting mode. I aim up at one of the closer targets, 200m away from me. Pulling the trigger, the gun kicks back with twice the force of a standard M82. The projectile slams into the target but not where my sight was lined up with. Adjusting the sight slightly I aim at the target again but this time when I pull the trigger the round slams into the bullseye. I look back at Phoenix, she nods and runs back to the building. I remove the mag and sit up as she returns with everyone else trailing behind her. Grabbing a magazine of HEDP, I insert the fresh magazine as everyone else shows up.

"Right I've asked the Colonel to come today to show you the sort of skills you must have to graduate as a sniper. Colonel you may proceed,"

"Thanks, firstly before I start my rifle is a XM109 anti-material rifle, firing 25 x 59mm HEDP. So it packs a little bit more firepower than anything you will probably fire unless you go into the armoured corps. To begin with you should always make sure that your sight is correctly set, mine is normally set at 200m…" I explain to them as I lie down, "In front of you is a TV connected to a camera down range. On the screen is a row of targets, they are my initial targets about 1.5 klicks away, so just watch the screen."

Lining up the target, I take a breath in before squeezing the trigger. The projectile breaking the sound barrier as it left the barrel. A moment later the bullet hits the target and a small explosion goes off. Firing off 2 more rounds in quick succession at the other 2 targets I turn back to see everyone's jaws on the floor. I look back down the sight to see a barrel pointing back at us. I quickly pump 2 rounds at the rifle, the first missing but the second one hits true. Blood and body parts are sent flying. The others look puzzled as the was no target on screen and yet I fired twice. Getting up I begin running down range to where the sniper was, everyone follows closely behind except for phoenix as she saw what I was shooting at plus she knows she couldn't keep up.

Arriving at the scene, there was blood everywhere. Only the bottom half of the body was intact, the rifle was moved a few metres away by the explosion. Everyone is shocked by the mess, their eyes scanning the area in horror. I pick up the rifle and slowly begin making my way back to Phoenix.

"You got 'em?" Phoenix asks when I return.

"Yeah … to think they would pull a stunt like that …." I reply, packing away my rifle.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Next on the list is to go to the R&D workshop and retrieve a few items."

"Aren't you going to finish the class?"

"Not with the threat of assassination around, I don't know who was the target but an M40A3 with a long-range scope isn't a joke."

"Ok, are you going to wait for the others or are we just going to leave?"

"We will load up and be ready for immediate departure. There is a leak in my security team and I'm not hanging around to catch a bullet."

"Does that mean you have to kill more people?" she has a worried look in her eyes

"Unfortunately…"

"I wonder which poor soul decided that AIM wasn't good enough for them?"

"I know who it was, and it saddens me that he could have been swayed by money,"

"How are you going to deal with him?"

"There is a predator drone inbound and will engage the spy once we get airborne,"

She slowly turns around and begins walking back towards VTOL as I shut my rifle case. I catch up to her and she grabs my free hand as we walk to VTOL. We enter VTOL's cockpit as the engines begin to fire up. I could see my 'bodyguards' running to try and not be left behind. Dust begins to be kicked up as the rotors begin gaining speed. Phoenix clips into her safety harness as footsteps rush up the cargo ramp. Once the last man had entered the ramp closes and we leave the ground, just in time to see a predator drone fly over the crest of the mountain. I quickly manoeuvre the V-22 out of the path of the drone as it fires 2 anti-tank missiles at the structure. The structure gets blown to hell, the wooden building was turned to splinters. I see the traitor running away from the building, the privates who had been there for training chasing the man down. As a requirement, all soldiers are to have their radio earpiece in when they are on duty, in case of emergencies such as this one. The traitor would have known what was about to happen if he had followed protocol. The drone circles over head as the troops on the ground manage to catch up and crash tackle him to the ground before cuffing him. Bringing VTOL down just in front of them with the ramp down, they drag him aboard and secure him before finding their own seats and strapping in.

The drone passes closely beside as we begin gain altitude before circling back and flying in the direction from which it came, dropping a napalm canister on the corpse of the sniper on the way through.

Climbing to a safe altitude I release the joystick and get out of my seat, "VTOL you have control, proceed to the Labs."

The aircraft rocks a bit before restoring level flight. In the cargo compartment was complete silence, well other the ambient noises made by VTOL. The atmosphere in the compartment was toxic, but was only directed towards one person, the one right down the back next to the ramp snivelling like a child. The eyes of everyone were fixated on that man, tears rolling down his face, every footstep he heard made him realise his mistake and his impending death. I stop in front of him, I can see he him shaking in terror as my gaze lowers,

"Why?" it is the only reason I haven't shot him and dumped his body out of the plane.

"They offered me money…." His voice barely coherent

"So, I wasn't paying you enough, was that it?" my voice full of disgust as I grip my pistol

"NO! I would never betray you, I turned down the offer and told them to fuck off…"

"Let me guess, they went after you family?"

"Yes, they are holding them at my house in Colorado."

I sigh at his answer, "there are more efficient ways of telling me that your family is collateral. Alright we have to move fast, I am authorising a rescue mission, in about an hour we should know the results of the operation. Once your family has been rescued and your safety assured, you will be cut loose, you will no longer work for AIM and you won't return to the underworld. Is that understood?"

"Yes, thank you…"

"You shouldn't thank me, thank the Commanders who are loading up as we speak, Scythe and Ghost."

"I thought they were busy?"

"A mission from me overrides all other jobs that the commanders may have as they are my personal soldiers."

I remove the cuffs from the man before returning to the cockpit, the atmosphere having drastically change in the cargo bay with this additional information.

"Looks like I don't have to kill anyone," I whisper in Phoenix's ear as I sit down. She has a little smirk on her face while quietly munching on some fruit.

Nearing our destination, I resume control over VTOL, gently guiding him to the ground outside of a warehouse. Everyone goes to get out of their seat but immediately stop when they feel the plane shake then begin to dip under the horizon. They look outside to see the ground moving up while we move down. The plane eventually stops moving with a large mechanical 'CLUNK' ringing out. Everyone disembarks to see a large metallic door in front of them. It grinds open and reveals 2 figures and a tug. The tug quickly moves around and hooks up to VTOL before moving him through the door. The 2 figures move towards the group, the first has voluptuous figure with a breast size of roughly a c cup. She has hip-length deep brown hair and red glasses. She is just taller than I am at 1.83m tall. She is wearing a green sweater with a white lab coat on top, a short skirt and long, brown tights. The other appears to be a male around the age of 20 – 21. His is quite a bit larger than I am at almost 2 metres tall. His attire consists of welding overalls, steel cap boots and a face shield. His hair is a light blond, not particular long.

"Colonel, it has been too long, and you should call first so I can show you everything while you were here," the first says, extending out her hand

"Indeed, it has been a long time Stark, I'm sorry for not calling a head but I have some baggage, so I couldn't see 'everything'," I jerk my head towards the 10 or so people standing behind me while I shake her hand.

"Ah, I see, well I assume you are here to collect your requested prototypes?"

"That would be correct, plus I want to see a live test of my particle shield."

"Of course, I would be more than happy to oblige," Stark replies, turning around to the other figure and whispering something in his ear before turning back to the group, "Now if you would all follow me, I will take you all to our test range via a small sightseeing tour."

We all follow Stark, and who I assume to be her assistant, through the workshops towards another large metallic door. The door opens with a deafening grinding noise, but what was on the other side was a very stark contrast to what was on this side. White everything, the ceiling, the walls, the work stations, the floors even though there were black vehicle tracks on the designated paths.

"I see you went very stereotypical with this remodel," I say loud enough for Stark to hear

"Well yes, I wanted a very clinical area, plus it is easy to clean. That extra bit of budget you have given us over the past 20 years have really allowed for the expansion of our team,"

"Yeah, I remember when it was just the two of us letting our minds run wild, how long ago was that?"

"50 years or so and back then you were a lot more willing to help me out," she says seductively as she gently grabs my left ass cheek

"For a succubus, you are rather tame," I reply, grabbing out a small cylindrical container from one of the pouches on my belt, "don't use it all at once, there won't be another on for a few months."

Her eyes light up as she takes the container from my hand, "So you're the one who sends me this stuff."

"What, you hadn't figured it out before? As I move away from the science I needed a way to keep you satisfied and … well … alive without risking anyone else,"

Weaving our way through different sections we arrive at the test range. I could see a 75mm anti-tank gun pointing down range with a small box about 20 metres away from it. A round is being loaded as we arrive.

"Is everything ready" Stark asks

"Yes ma'am, everything is ready."

"Alright Colonel on your orders…"

I gently place my hands over Phoenix's ears before saying, "FIRE."

The gun fires then there is a second explosion about 17 metres down range almost immediately after. As the smoke clears the box is still where it was at the beginning of the test and there are scorch marks on the ground in front of the box.

"Works as designed, I have made it small enough so it can be implemented into your upper right arm meaning you will have it on you all the time," she says as a table is wheeled out with 3 almost identical arms on it, "I modified your arm design however I still recommend that you look over the designs before taking it out for a spin as there may be some flaws still in the system."

"Alright, I want these cased and loaded, ready for departure," I say, running my hand along the closest but I notice something that sparks a question, "why three arms? I know what is housed within 2 of them but what is this third one for?"

"That is an interesting question, after looking at your designs I realised that you don't have a 'covert arm' so to speak. An arm designed to hide in plain sight. You other designs have some strange features that give away what you are storing so I made you an arm that's identical to your left arm and fitted it with 2 swords, the same length as your forearm, as well as built in desert eagle for those emergency situations."

"I see, thank you Stark. Now did Sparky finish my other 2 orders?"

"He managed to finish off the claws however a problem has arisen with the amplifier and as such it is required to return to the drawing board. He would have been here if it was complete."

"Alright, can you do me a favour? Can you contact Spectre and tell her to be waiting at the Mansion in about an hour?"

"Unfortunately, I must decline…"

"Are you 2 still being bitchy towards each other?" her face instantly changes to a pout and she walks away in a huff.

"Dad what's wrong with her? Does she not get along with Spectre?" phoenix pipes up, with a worried look on her face.

"It would be about 2 decades now since I have rescued Spectre. When I rescued Spectre, I made the foolish choice of having her stay with me while I looked after and trained her and that sort of made Stark jealous. Now they are full blown rivals trying to become my female companion, my queen so to speak."

"Oh, so they have a crush on you?"

"I guess you could put it like that," I reply putting my hand on phoenix's shoulder. We turn around and begin leaving as my internal radio (one of my many augments) crackles to life.

"Commander, this is Scythe,"

"Go ahead Scythe," I reply mentally as to not alert the others of the conversation.

"Mission success, boarding evac, requesting orders…" the voice replies, in the background I make out the sound of a Blackhawk helicopter. I think for a moment before giving an answer,

"Collect Spectre and report to the Mansion with mission packages in tow then await debrief…"

"Copy that, returning to radio silence, Scythe out," and with that the transmission signal disappears.

We return to the vehicle elevator to see VTOL waiting there, ready to depart. Loading up and securing the additional cargo, the elevator lurches to life, returning us back to the surface. Taking off we fly back towards the AIM mansion.

1312hrs  
Aim Clan Mansion, Underworld

Landing just outside of the Mansion, we are greeted by a Blackhawk just touching down and 6 people walking away from the helicopter before turning around as I put VTOL on the deck and power down the engines. 3 people move quickly towards us as I continue my post flight check. I then see our accused man run out from behind the wing and wrap the three in a big hug. Leaving the cockpit with Phoenix in tow, we exit and walk towards the 3 people standing nearby the Blackhawk. The 2 males and the female continue to yell at each. I couldn't help but chuckle at their antics but they all stop and come to attention when they hear my laugh.

The male to my right, Ghost. His attire makes him look like the definition of a spec ops soldier. The rifle on his back, the black sunglasses, bulletproof armour, the works. Next to him is Spectre. Don't her mess with her as her information network will find all the dirty secrets that you have hidden. Her body can make men into her dogs as can her vampire bite. And finally Scythe. His attire is leaves nothing to the imagination, his skin-tight shirt showing all his muscles, multiple pieces of kit on his belt and a custom-made scythe in his hand.

"It's good to see you are all getting along…" I remark, returning the salute.

"It's good to see you in one piece, Colonel," Ghost replies, his voice slightly scaring Phoenix who is hiding behind me.

"Can you please tell these knuckle heads that I'm allowed to drink your blood?"

"She has to be lying, right?" Scythe counters, worry on his face

"Only in emergencies is she allowed to consume my blood as it has the possibility of killing her without preparation. Anyway Spectre, your new assignment is to make that family disappear, I'm taking new identities, new lives. Can you handle that?"

"Easily, I should be able to finish it by tomorrow, what country were you thinking?"

"A Scandinavian country is probably the best in this case, somewhere they can blend in."

"Alright then sir, I shall take my leave now." As she passes me on the way to the family I give her a light smack on the ass with my tail. She turns to face me but quickly continues on her way as my facial expression to her was one of 'you got off very lightly'. I turn back to the other 2 before leading them into the mansion, Phoenix runs off into the mansion ahead of us, probably to get some food.

We enter the building and make our way to my office, entering it I take my seat behind the desk while the other 2 stand in front of it.

"So, what were you up against?" I ask

"Not much actually, 6 foot soldiers and a technical," Ghost responds

"Well that makes sense as we are all superhumans, but to normal humans that is a lot of force. Did you do a body sweep?"

"Of course we did, all were supernatural in some way or form, we found their orders. Hold the family captive then kill everyone even if he completes his side of the deal," Scythe reads from a small sheet of paper.

"I guess that they were after me then … Ghost your new orders are to have that building under guard till they have collected what they want from it then destroy the building and all evidence of existence,"

"Roger that sir,"

"What are my orders sir?" Scythe asks leaning on the desk.

"Return to your post, continue training your teams, they may come into play later as we begin fighting back, understood?"

"Yes sir, what are you going to do now?"

"I have a 4 ½ hr flight ahead of me so I best be on my way"

"Can you explain to me again why we are surrounded by vacant territory?" Ghost asks out of no where.

"As the devil pillars dwindle in number, the territory around us has lost its original owners and we don't need any more land and no one wants to be next to us. It is good defence as we can extend our defensive range without anyone having a fit or complaining that they can't use their abilities anymore," I reply getting out of my chair and heading to the door, "Now gentlemen if you will excuse me I have a plane to catch."

Leaving the room, I begin looking for Phoenix and Walter. It doesn't take me long to locate them as they are in the kitchen eating lunch together.

"Well it's that time again Phoenix…" she immediately gets off her chair and rushes over to me. I drop to one knee and embrace her before giving her a kiss on the forehead, "… I'll see you soon but for now behave yourself and look after Walter for me."

She nods before letting go of me. I stand up and give Walter a nod before making my way to VTOL. Entering the cockpit, the engines fire up and the cargo ramp closes. Lifting into the air I bring the plane around and point the nose in the direction of Lucifer territory.


	14. Chapter 3: Business in hell

1800hrs  
Lucifer Mansion, Underworld

Landing VTOL outside of the Lucifer Mansion, I disembark and walk over to the stairs leading up to the main entrance. I could never understand why anyone would need a mansion of that size other than to boast about it. I walk up the stairs and as I reach the top a butler comes out to greet me,

"Welcome back to the Lucifer mansion," he says in a friendly voice

"It is good to be back, is Sirzechs home?" I inquire

"I believe he is in his office" the butler replies, "will you need a room to stay?"

I look at my watch, "I may spend the night but it all depends on what happens."

"Will you need company?" he asks with a mischievous look on his face, "I am sure that one of the younger maids would love to accompany you tonight."

I just stare at him, my face blank and unreadable, "I am here on business, sex isn't a service I provide nor require."

Walking past the old pervert, I enter the building and walk straight into Millicas. He was standing at the bottom of the main staircase looking straight at me with a large smile on his face. I guess he heard VTOL landing outside and wanted to see me so he got out of bed and sprinted to see me.

"Anthon!" he yells as he runs towards me. I turn towards him and crouch down and give him a big hug. Millicas is one of the few people that know my true name; the Gremorys, Lucifers and a few other devils are the only people who know my real name.

"How have you been Millicas?" I ask, breaking the hug

"I've been great; I've been enjoying the human toy you got me for my birthday,"

"That's good to know. Next question, aren't you meant to be in bed?" I ask. He looks away sheepishly.

"It's ok. I have a deal for you, you take me to dad and I won't tell them that you were out of bed, deal?" he quickly nods his head and gestures me to follow. About a minute later we arrive outside Sirzechs office, I kneel to Millicas height and say, "ok now you better go to bed now."

"Yes sir," he salutes before turning around and running of down the hallway. Sometimes I wish I had a son but the thought of trying to find a wife has put that dream on hold pretty much indefinitely. I turn towards the door in front of me and pushed it open. I see Sirzechs working at his desk, surrounded by paper work. He looks up then returns to his work saying, "You are the only person I know that acts completely natural even though you are a state of the art weapon and on top of that you're a human in the Underworld."

"I have complete faith in my abilities as well as your own," I take my backpack off and sit down in the chair in front of his desk as he puts his pen down and leans back in his chair.

"So, what has brought you to my humble abode?" he inquires.

"I have completed the mission and am here to collect my payment."

"How many were there?"

"3 targets were encountered, 3 killed, although I was hoping to capture them," I say pulling out a cigar; it's neon green colour coating on the outside gives the impression that this isn't your ordinary cigar. Lighting the cigar, I take a long drag before exhaling the smoke.

"Why would you want to capture them?" he inquires.

"You should know by now why I prefer to capture my targets," I reply, sending a pulse of energy. I get a strange return ping however I decide to ignore it for the time being.

"You are very good at dodging questions as you assume that I remember everything," he looks at me suspiciously before deciding to move onto the next topic. He hands me a relatively thick folder, "I need her to disappear, I don't care if you kill her, capture her or whatever I just need her out of the public eye. Everything known about the target is in that folder."

I place the folder on the desk in front of me and look Sirzechs straight in the eyes,

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Part of the agreement we have is that these meeting are to be conducted in private, no one else is to be present nor is this conversation be recorded," my bionic eye losing its camouflage, the white giving away to a gun metal grey and the pupil disappearing to show a glowing red aiming reticle. Taking another drag, I observe Sirzechs reply,

"Yes, I am well aware of the agreement and everything that comes with it," he replies confidently, however his body language is telling me that he is nervous at the change.

"Then why are you breaching this rule?"

Sirzechs looks at me perplexed as to why I would accuse him of something so traitorous. I take another drag before getting up out of my chair and walking over to the left-hand wall. The end of my tail grows into a large spike as I run my mechanical hand along the wall till I reach the spot of the reading. I turn to face the wall before looking back at Sirzechs, his face still showing his confusion. The return ping that I had received told me that the section of wall in front of me is incredible thin, giving anyone on the other side the ability to hear the conversation. I draw my hand back before punching through the wall, my mechanical hand easily passing through. I open my hand and grab what feels like flesh before retracting my arm with so much force that the wall explodes as a body flies through it, landing on the other side of the room.

Sirzechs' face changes from confusion to anger to horror as he watches his wife get thrown across the room. Grayfia on the other hand, is shaking with terror. Her neck has red marks of where I grabbed her. I turn to look at her, my eyes boring into her soul.

"Threat level: 7," I say, my arm splits in two, revealing the custom AA12. Grayfia gets up and walks backwards as I approach till her back hits the wall. I stop in front of her and raise my arm so that the barrel is pointed between her eyes.

"No Anthon! Please reconsider, I didn't even know that she was present and she doesn't know the rules of the agreement," he pleads as he sees a shell get loaded into the chamber. Grayfia closes her eyes, resigning herself to her fate. A second passes,

 _*Click*_

Grayfia opens her eyes again to find that she isn't dead,

"I cannot take his mother away from him; however, this is your only warning," I say, lowering my arm, "I apologise for giving you such a scare, but I needed to show you what could happen if you don't follow your husband's instructions when dealing with sensitive political situations." Grayfia just stares at me before bursting into tears from the near execution and extreme scare I gave her. I wrap my arm around her, trying to comfort her. She responds by wrapping her arms around me, continuing to cry.

Sirzechs just looks at the situation with shock on his face before realising what I had just done, a smile crosses his face, "I never thought that you were such a brutal teacher."

"In my line of work, one mistake could end someone's life so it pays to be cautious and respectful of the people around you. Backstabbing only gets people killed, unless of course, you kill everyone first."

"Is that experience talking?"

"I wish it wasn't," I reply, Grayfia still crying in my arms, "Threat level: Nominal."

My arm reverts itself back to its normal structure.

"Is there anything else you need to report?" Sirzechs inquires, sitting back down in his chair.

"Yes, there is, yesterday I was engaged by 13 devils. There were no survivors."

"Who were they?" he asks, his tone becoming more serious. I release Grayfia as she has stopped crying and return to my chair, my bionic eye returning to its normal state.

"They were a part of the Elitist group who have been after my land for the past 5 years," I growl. This 'Elitist group' is a mixture of stray, pure and reincarnated devils that want to become a pillar again, "This attack was the final straw. Next time a devil has the intention of killing me, no matter who they are, they are going to die, understand?"

"Understood, I will get the word out," he says, nodding his head

"I will send you the quote as soon as possible," I say, getting up to leave, grabbing the folder and my pack.

"Want to have a drink tonight?" he asks. I pause at the door, thinking his offer over,

"Sure, however if that is the case I will be staying here tonight as I am not flying home while I have a high level of alcohol in my system, meet you on the deck in 10," I say closing the door.

As I walk away from the office Grayfia moves from her position next to the wall to behind Sirzechs and states, "I can now see why you put as much faith into him as you do."

Sirzechs replies, "He is incredible. A walking weapon with the ability to show compassion and make his own judgement based upon facts he comes across. He has limitless power but he only ever shows the surface. I used to be afraid of him, due to the sheer power he once emitted, but now he hides that raw power away as to fit in to human society and not attract unwanted attention…"

"You were afraid of him?"

"I was, back when I first met him at a funeral, some decades ago. Now if he was in a crowd, you would only be able to find him if he wanted to be found…"

"So that's why I could only feel a human presence…"

"That is why he is the only mercenary I hire, especially for dealing with delicate situations. He does things that I wouldn't ask anyone else to do because I know he will get it done without any hassle and even if he does find a problem he doesn't complain, he just gets to work doing what he does best, making problems disappear. Because of what he does he is known as Cerberus. He has built an army that respects him and will follow his every command, but only uses it when he deems it necessary. His territory restricts most supernatural abilities, such as teleporting and large AOE attacks. An ally … no a friend like that must be kept close or we may risk losing him."

"To who?"

"Because of his past, he has close ties with the angels. Being human, he protects fellow humans with military level efficiency. So, anyone he trusts could convince him to start another war and he probably wouldn't be on our side, but he might just disappear, not willing to take part," he says taking a deep breath.

"And he just demonstrated what happens to people who turn on him so any chance of an assassination doesn't exist."

"Correct, if I wanted to get rid of him I should have done it long ago, before his evolution. But that said, he is our greatest asset at this moment. The willingness to work with me has guaranteed our safety as well as the Gremory clan's."

"I couldn't agree more," Grayfia says, gently rubbing her neck.

"Do one thing for me; get one of the maids to be his personal maid while he is here. They are to attend to his every need, even if it is only a small request," he says to which Grayfia bows before teleporting away.

2330hrs

Sirzechs and I have spent the past 2 hours hanging out like old friends. Talking about our lives as well as future desires. Grayfia had joined us about an hour after the meeting. I couldn't apologise enough as I realise the severity of the red marks that wrap around her neck. A few minutes later and Sirzechs passes out. It was a good thing he passed out as he began to talk about his and Grayfia's honeymoon and I don't need that kind of information rattling around inside my head. I help Grayfia carry Sirzechs to their room before returning to the deck by myself. It was a very different view compared to the one from the Aim mansion, here looked like a bustling city where as back home in Aim it was forests as far as the eye could see, apart from the military bases and cities that were dotted around. Crushing my last can of cider, I turn to see a cute maid with long, light brown hair standing just outside of the door,

"Is there anything I can get you master?" she asks.

"No, I am fine, thank you. You are dismissed for this evening," I say looking back to the view as my tail splits into a claw and grabs the crushed can before throwing it into the bin beside her. However, the maid doesn't leave, she just stands there fidgeting, as if something was eating away at her.

"What's the matter Jade?" I ask, still looking at the view.

"It's just that…" she mumbles, looking at the ground, "…I was wonder if I would be able to keep you company tonight?"

"Now why would you want to do that?" I reply, turning around to face her.

"Well you look kind of lonely by yourself and being your personal maid, I was hoping to cheer you up." I look at her, contemplating what I am going to say. I sigh before replying,

"I will meet you in my room in 10 minutes, you should get into something a little more appropriate to sleep in," I say, causing her face to brighten.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, master~," she says leaving, she could be heard running all the way down the hall. I shake my head as I leave the deck and make my way to my room. Once I reach my room I remove my boots and socks before my shirt. There is a loud hiss as a black cylinder becomes exposed. Using my mechanical hand, I remove the cylindrical cell that is sticking out of my back. The hatch closes as I look at the depleted cell, a thin layer of steam surrounds the cell. I put it down on my desk as I hear a knock on the door. I get up and open the door to see Jade standing at the door looking very embarrassed at her current attire. She is wearing one of those new virgin killer sweaters, it fits her frame closely. I gesture for her to come in, my tail shutting the door behind her.

"It is time to go to rest now master" she says, grapping my hand and pulling towards the bed

"Ok," I say following her to the bed and getting in. She gets in beside and snuggles up to me,

"Can I ask you a question?" she whispers in to my ear

"What would you like to know?" I reply while continuing to stare up at the ceiling.

"Why is it that whenever you come here all the other girls get excited and yet you rarely engage with them?"

"I wouldn't know; why were you so excited to be chosen to be my personal maid?" Jade goes very red at my question.

"Well … it's just that you treat us as like we are equal and not a lower breed. You see, most maids are forced to do some terrible things when other high-class devils are here and are treated like dirt, but Sirzechs treats you as if you are more important than anyone else yet you don't request anything and what you do request, it is very little in the grand scheme of things. You do not request anything sexual or out of the ordinary, you just request normal, simple things."

"Doesn't that answer your question? There are reasons why I do what I do, and treating people as if they are dirt isn't one I like to do to anyone but sometimes it is required of me, plus in the grand schemes of things I am your equivalent as I am only human," I sigh. I feel her grip me tighter. I let the cold embrace of sleep grip me as I close my eyes

Anthon's Inner-conscious  
POV change

Anthon stands on the edge of a skyscraper overlooking an enormous city. The streets below bustling with activity. This wasn't a normal city however, it is constructed in a hexagonal shape, with a deep chasm surrounding its perimeter. Bridges connect it to the surrounding area and form highly defensible choke points against any surface-based aggression. The city is shrouded in darkness and illuminated in brilliant neon highlights throughout its regions. The sky is a storm-streaked night sky with flashes of lightning that punctuate the gloom. The gloom is offset by brilliant white illumination, meandering throughout the city like circuits on a printed circuit board. Beyond the chasm is the vast wasteland that surrounds the city. It is craggy, treacherous terrain full of sheer rock walls and deep ravines.

A light breeze blows causing Anthon's grey trench coat to flap. He turns around to see a figure standing in the shadows,

"So … what did you call me for?" Anthon asks moving away from the edge towards the building.

"A battle is coming…" the figure replies in a deep, booming voice, still remaining in the shadows.

"There is always a battle on the horizon, it is a fact that I have accepted. What makes this one so significant?" Anthon asks

"We won't be in the shadows anymore after this one."

"What do you mean by that Lunar?"

"You had never planned for this situation," 'Lunar' replies, moving closer to the edge of the shadow, "so you will do what is right, and expose yourself to the world."

The two men stand in silence while looking at each other. Lunar steps out of the shadows. He looks the exact same as Anthon except for 2 glaring differences, where Anthon has cybernetics the other male has flesh covered in thick grey scales and his right eye is completely blue.

"You know, back in Germany…" he begins

"Don't bring Germany up"

"…you used to wish for sunlight, to escape the shackles of the world you inhabit. At that point in time I agreed with you. My siblings would call me out for living in the shadow while I was with them, so I left…"

"and the point is?"

"Your ability to burn bright is only matched by your ability to fade into the background. You have hid in the shadows for over 70 years, it's time for you to shine bright."

Anthon returns to looking off the building at the wastelands beyond the city, "Will I ever meet your siblings?" Anthon asks, changing the topic

"That's something you have to decide on"

Next day - 0700hrs  
Lucifer Mansion, Underworld  
POV change

I slowly open my eyes to a very unfamiliar feeling. I am currently being suffocated by Jade's boobs. I gently lift her off before climbing out of bed. I cover Jade's exposed body and grab a cigar before leaving the room, my tail closing the door behind me. Walking out to the deck where we had drinks last night, I light my cigar and take a drag. My mind goes back to the chat I had last night I had with 'Lunar'. He can be a pain in the ass at times but I know he means well. Looking at my left arm, my eyes follow the neon blue lines that run up and down my arm in such an arrangement that it look like a circuit board was printed onto it. Having the Annihilation dragon as my partner isn't the worst but there is a reason I don't use his sacred gear unless necessary. Appearing only in ancient texts the Annihilation dragon was known to keep to himself, but something changed and he ended up disappearing into the void of time, and I was the one to find him.

Some light giggling snaps me from my thoughts, turning around I find some young maids peaking around the door frame. I lock eyes with one of them and they all disappear around the corner with a squeak and a thud. As I move towards the door I could hear at least 4 people running in the other direction, all whispering to each other. Entering the hallway, I look in the direction that maids took off in. I shake my head and turn to go back outside but a pink rectangular object on the floor catches my eye.

Picking it up off the floor I find that it is a digital camera. Having a quick flick through the pictures stored on the SD card I find myself in 90% of the photos. The most recent batch of photos stored on the SD card were taken as I left my room, all the way to and including on the deck,

 **[You could ask any of them for sex and they would be more than happy to strip and get banged even if it was in front of their friends or family] a deep male voice says coming out of nowhere.**

"Yeah, I know, that's what I was trying to avoid Lunar, but it seems that the devils that come through here are absolutely horrible to these girls. I should speak with Sirzechs about it later," I put the camera in to my pocket and take another drag as I walk to the deck railing.

 **[What are you going to do with the camera?]**

"I have an idea but for now I will keep it on me till I return and looking at what's happening, it will be for Rias' marriage…"

"Are you honestly going to let that happen?" Sirzechs cuts in, standing behind me.

"Of course not, what sort of guardian do you take me for?"

"So, you have opened that letter I gave you then?"

"What, no. I keep track of everything happening with your sister and her current situation on top of everything else I do."

"It's good to see that you are doing your job…"

"Very funny, now listen to me. When you can't delay the inevitable, allow Rias to fight for her right in a rating game…"

"You're not going to join in, are you?"

"…under normal circumstances I would but this is anything but normal from a political stand point. I will need access to the venue of the engagement party however."

"Why do you need that?"

"To challenge Riser to a 1v1,"

"Why would he accept that?"

"Going back a few centuries, possible husbands had to prove themselves worthy to the parents, and as I am her human guardian, he has to prove his worth to me."

"I now understand, perhaps I can assist you there, one last trial for Riser to prove that he is the right one."

"And if he can't beat a human, he is not worthy of Rias' hand in marriage," a grin crosses my face.

"I like where your head's at, alright I will lock in that plan and send you the location closer to the date."

He turns to leave, "those are going to kill you one day," he says as I finish my cigar

"No they won't, Lunar will get me first. Also, Sirzechs, if I get a report saying that those maids are being forced to do sexual things there will be an increase of assassinations around here."

"I figured you would catch on, you are permitted to do as you please with those devils as having them disappear would make my life a little easier…"

"Roger that."

I return to my room sometime later to find that jade had left and a note was sitting on my desk. It reads,

"Dear Anthon,

Thank for allowing me to spend the night with you, just being around you makes me feel free. Remember if there is anything you want, just come and ask and I will make it so.

Your Personal Maid,

Jade."

 **[I think she likes you]**

"It is a possibility."

I put on a plain white shirt and my boots before beginning to repack my bag. As I zip up my pack I hear a knock on the door. I calmly walk over and open the door to see Sirzechs standing at the door with a black briefcase. He hands me the briefcase, "payment from your last assignment. You moving out already?"

Taking the briefcase off him I reply, "unfortunately. As for the job, it will depend on how easily I can find her, the sooner I find her the cheaper it will be for you in the long run."

He nods, "so I am getting an invoice once this is dealt with?"

"Once I find the target then you will receive an invoice," I grab my bag before returning to the door way, "Now if you will excuse me, I have a Stray devil to look for."

"Good hunting Cerberus," he replies as I walk past him.

Exiting the building I approach VTOL at a steady pace. Nearing him I can see that Grayfia is looking into the cargo bay, eyes wide with amazement,

"Didn't realise you are into modern aviation," I say, slightly scaring her as I walk up the ramp.

"No, it's just that I find human technology interesting,"

"It's no more interesting than your own if you were to stop and think about it, as human tech is the foundation for your own."

"I never thought about it like that."

"I am sorry for how forceful I was last night…"

"No, I was in the wrong, you handle it like a professional most likely would and it terrified me but I have learnt a valuable lesson from it. So, I thank you for it. Where are you headed now?'

"Back to Earth, I need to inform Rias of my new assignment and actually get started on said assignment. Along with everything else I have to do."

"You're like a brother to her…"

"That's what I'm paid to be, this may sound a little blunt but looking after a strong headed female isn't easy especially one of such a 'noble' birth. Look, in the next few weeks it is going to get very hot around her and the more the world focuses on her the more people learn about my connections to the supernatural world. I have tried very hard to stay hidden after Vietnam and this could turn undo my efforts."

"So, you only care about yourself, you're just like the high-class devils…"

"If I only cared about myself you wouldn't be alive, you would be back in Sirzechs' office with you brain painted onto the wall!" Grayfia falls silent, "So, you have yet to realise who you are talking to? Maybe Sirzechs can fill you in on my history, now if you excuse me I have places to be," and with that I close the cargo ramp and begin take off procedures. I look out the cockpit window to see Grayfia walking back towards the mansion.

"Hopefully that will teach her that just because she is married to Sirzechs that I won't soften the facts like the rest of the world does. The rest of the world might bow down to her but she has to prove herself if I am ever going to bow down to her."

Leaving the ground, I rapidly accelerate till the 'charged' panel lights up again. A display screen changes and displays the word 'location' with a flashing question mark at the end,

"Home…"


End file.
